Sailor Santa Sweet Days
by migele
Summary: Part 05: It's getting closer to Valentines and once again the chaos strikes. Ranma get some chocolate from Senshi and makes a trip to Sairen. Crossover: Girls Bravo. Pairing: RanmaHotaruYuki
1. Valetines Day

Sailor Santa - Sweet Days

Disclaimer: Yuki is mine. The rest isn't but like I said, I'm still trying.

Warnings: some Waff, (can't resist that), lots of ridiculousness (it's a parody after all), But I'll try to keep off the seriousness this time.

Timelines: Usually after the last episode, year? I'm ignoring years. Ranma was about 1986, Nuku-Nuku 2015, Sailor Moon ... 1988? The other Animes, god knows when.

Present Cross: Girls Bravo!

Special Thanks to: gate, Duct Tape, my sister

Valentines Day - Sweet with some Love

Kasumi smiled a lot, but after her meeting with the Senshi she had a smile that reminded most people of Nabiki rather than Kasumi. It was the 'I know something you don't' smile and it annoyed everybody to no end. While no one could prove any romance between them, Ranma and Kasumi were very casual around each other, they shared jokes and gave each other knowing looks.

Ranma generally became friendlier, especially to girls, a fact that caused the fiancées grief to no end. The threat from the Senshi was on everyones' mind as well and the thought of antagonizing such a group was never a good thing. This earned Ranma a lot of fans in the lower classes, though not every girl turned fangirl, but once Ranma was more approachable many were asking him for things, help when testing new recipes and were generally more comfortable around him. Ranma's sense of taste was like no other when he ate a more human speeds. Things were getting more and more crazy again as Valentines Day came closer. Girls were asking his opinions on chocolate creations. To say Ranma had a lot of calories to burn was an understatement.

Ranma's change in demeanor surprised a lot of people as he seemed much more relaxed and stopped being as opposed to physical contact, at least from gentle females. There was a reason why none of the fiancées were getting any hugs.

A girl found that out when she approached him and asked gently for an embrace, she got it, even if it sent all fiancées up the walls. The next one to realize this was Kasumi when she hugged Ranma one morning when meeting him in the bath, sure he was embarrassed as hell, but he responded not with arousal (as would most when being hugged by a naked girl) but with tenderness. To Kasumi it was sweeter than anything else, if only Akane could see what a gem she had had. Kasumi was the only one that seemed to see that while things got better between the two, it wasn't in a relationship way. No it was different, Ranma saw them as friends and family and nothing more, his heart was with the Senshi, Kasumi was sure of that. The one time Shampoo didn't glomp him or attached herself forcefully to his arm she got a surprise as he started petting her the way he did when she was a cat, she really like those times, especially since she had realized that he understood her when she spoke cat. Being petted by him always made her melt in pleasure, she usually woke up later on some pillow, feeling very refreshed, but always in a safe place.

------

About a week after the shrine and festival meeting Ranma went to visit Hotaru. Once again he waited for her at school. "Yo, Hotaru."

The girl stopped and pouted, using the very technique Ranma-chan had taught her. "I expected you sooner."

Ranma cringed. "Please stop that, you know some things about my life. Actually I'm here to take you to the promised ice cream."

Hotaru smiled. Yes the technique turned even Ranma into putty in her hands. She had only used it once when Haruka had been nagging about her telling Ranma their identities. Haruka, much to Michiru's amusement, never knew what hit her and actually signed a paper allowing Ranma to sleep over in male form in Hotaru's bed, with Yuki and Hotaru inside it too. Michiru had asked why Hotaru had done that, but gotten the reply. "Blackmail potential and for future use."

Ranma once again scooped Hotaru into his arms, then paused as he saw someone in the staring crowd. "Hey Amy." he waved, and blinked when the girl disappeared. He decided to jump away as the girls were starting to edge closer.

Usagi stared at Amy. "I can't believe she fainted again."

Minako nodded, "She will never get him to nail her coffin."

Makoto blinked. "That was better than usually, I understood that actually."

Usagi was blushing but agreed. "She can't even say hello without fainting. She would die if he actually touched her."

"I saw her nosebleed over one of his more interesting pictures." Minako mentioned.

Makoto sighed. "She is hopeless. Well I have to go on a date now."

"I have mine later." Minako responded.

Usagi blinked. "What about her?"

The three girls stared down on their downed member. "Doctors Office?"

"I'll do it." Makoto decided.

------

"Not again." Ranma-chan growled.

Hotaru smiled. "Now we can get the ice cream cheaper."

Ranma-chan started laughing. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Ranma-chan opened the top two buttons of her shirt. A little ruffing up Hotaru's hair and everything looked perfect. "Want to see something funny?"

Hotaru did, as well as how Ranma-chan somehow managed to goad a boy into buying them banana splits even if his girlfriend was right beside him. It earned him a good smack, and them a few evil glares. They attracted quiet a crowd of boys in the shop, they took several treats but in the end they escaped from too much attention.

At a safe distance away and on some rooftop Hotaru described the experience. "Wow."

"The boys in your school are all idiots, guess it's my luck that I found you." Ranma-chan winked and Hotaru found herself blushing. She realized that Ranma-chan had turned the tables on her. She was putty in the girl's hands.

"Now we should get you home, your family is going to worry."

"Want to stay for dinner? Michiru-mama is cooking, she isn't as good as Makoto-chan but still a really good cook." Hotaru invited Ranma-chan.

The red haired girl agreed. "But keep me save from Haruka, she tends to drool a bit too much when pretty girls are around."

Hotaru giggled.

------

"I brought a guest."

Michiru recognized Ranma easily. "Hello Ranma-chan."

"Thank you for having me over. Michiru-san."

"You are welcome." Michiru turned back to the kitchen. "I heard you are a good cook? Could you help some?"

Ranma-chan nodded and gave Hotaru a questioning look. "We will be right there Michiru-mama."

Haruka was surprised when she saw Ranma-chan sitting with them by the table. "Hey 'Tsuna, Haruka-san."

Setsuna twitched.

Haruka wondered if she should complain about Ranma or laugh at Setsuna.

"Ranma-chan, it's a surprise to see you again so soon." Setsuna said.

"Wanted me to come later?" Ranma-chan gave Setsuna a pouting look.

Hotaru giggled.

Setsuna choked on her food.

Haruka understood. "So that's where she learned it."

Ranma-chan nodded. "Ultimate Technique Puppy Eyes, very dangerous."

"You are making that up." Haruka accused.

Ranma-chan gave the resident tomboy a look.

"Prove it."

Michiru had a small smile on her face.

Ranma turned at Michiru. "Michiru-chan, Haruka is teasing me." Add lots of honey to the voice and a few fake tears and everything was perfect.

Haruka started sputtering even before Michiru turned to glare at her.

Setsuna decided that she needed to get out, best five minutes ago.

"Tsuna, are you really going to leave us alone." "Setsuna-mama, can't you stay with us for some tea."

Haruka and Michiru gaped as Hotaru and Ranma-chan double teamed Setsuna and easily defeated her. The woman found herself seated in the middle of the couch with the other girls playfully snuggling, in her lap.

It was two hours later that Ranma-chan left and Setsuna kidnapped everything in the bar that had more than 45 alcohol.

Hotaru was in a good mood, they had made the family stand on their toes.

Setsuna was getting drunk and trying to forget.

Haruka and Michiru were relaxing and wondering how they were supposed to lay down rules if one sad look from Hotaru's purple eyes made turned them to putty.

------

Upon arrival Ranma-chan was sent for another walk by Air-Akane.

Kasumi had actually managed to safe food from the panda.

------

With Valentines Day approaching Ranma became edgy once again. Kasumi couldn't fault him after he had to burn out chocolate, from the pots Akane had used in her attempts at creating some confection suitable for human consumption, with Ki. Nodoka became pushy once again and Ranma missed the peace, but he still took everything with a smile. Sometimes the more vigilant would hear him say "Soon, a year or two and I'll be yours, soon."

The common thought was it considered marriage.

Ranma never said a word openly but Kasumi knew that goodbye was approaching and if this kept up, it would be before he wanted to leave.

Two days before Valetines things escalated. Ranma had once again pretested some confections and made helpful comments as well as a few remarks about getting more chocolate than he could burn in a day. That meant something since he tested only one piece of each creation. That was when Shampoo came with food for him and saw a lot of girls swarming all over her airen.

"Shampoo kill obstacles." The shapely amazon screamed.

"Do that and no more petting for you, never again." Ranma said rather calmly. He didn't think about the dual meaning of this, but since Shampoo was a human and Akane tended to jump to conclusions she took the other meaning of the word.

"Ranma no baka!" came the enraged scream and she attacked.

Ranma couldn't dodge, he winced when Akane showed herself through the crowd, some girls were going to bruise, opening his mouth he wanted to explain or maybe ask what had set her off this time but the approaching mallet did not allow for that. He took the hit since him dodging it, would make some poor girl get hit.

He never expected another blow, or the one after that, or the ten after. It hurt, more emotionally than physically.

Seeing Shampoo attack Akane make him wince in more than one way. He blocked the blows by both, partly with his own body. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ranma asked desperately "You could injure someone."

For whatever reasons Shampoo actually listened to him, Akane immediately went after the girl for being a coward, not a good thing to call an amazon.

"God knows I tried, I give up. Shampoo don't do to much." Ranma decided after the next hit he got from Akane.

Nabiki had been observing the chocolate lunch every time it happened. Hearing that from Ranma was unexpected, she adjusted the odds with a heavy heart and crossed Akane from the list of possible people for Ranma to end up with. Little sister botched it big time, and in a rather painful way too. Nabiki was a little surprised when a few girls helped Ranma to the school nurse as well as the glaring and satisfied looks the wreck Shampoo left behind got.

------

Akane found herself hurting and returning to consciousness a few hours later, somebody had had the mercy and gotten her to Tofu's. Unfortunately Kasumi had heard of what had happened and had gone to visit Tofu. Actually he had done more damage to Akane than Shampoo did, especially since those Shiatsu he had applied had some nice effects.

In the evening the tomboy finally managed to limp home.

------

Ranma had slept through Hinako's lesson since the girls asked Hinako not to drain him since he protected them from Akane. Yuka and Sayuri were a bit at a loss of what to say and how to defend their friend.

Nabiki published the new fiancée list, without Akane on it but with Kasumi ranking as the new number one candidate. This caused quite a fuss at school. The rumor mill had been going hot and by the time school was over even Ukyo had to admit that there was no real competition against Kasumi.

Perhaps the only two people not knowing about this rumor were Kasumi and Ranma. Even if Kasumi noticed some strange looks the next time she went to the market and how nice suddenly everyone was. The suggestion to give Ranma chocolate caught her off guard, but she quickly bought the ingredients and unknowingly added some more rumors, of course by the next day everyone would know about this and some added details to spice things up.

------

"How dare you let my little girl fight for herself?" Demon-head-no-brain-Soun asked the martial artist.

Ranma twitched. "She hit me when I interfered?"

"You are supposed to fight the battles for a weak little girl." Genma growled.

Nodoka was fingering the katana.

"She attacked me and endangered innocent girls." Ranma was loosing patience, it had been a long time since he had transformed the last time. "Than she attacked Shampoo after I stopped her from fighting. Since I was supposed to fight the attacker I should have fought Akane?"

"You will not hit my little girl!" Soun raged.

"I didn't, but a martial artists duty is to protect the innocent, Shampoo was innocent this time, that would have meant I should have defended her. I tried and got hit for it." Ranma said.

"It is not manly to run from a conflict." Nodoka interrupted.

Ranma kicked Genma into the pond. "It isn't manly to help those that are in the wrong." Once again Ranma got up and left the building.

"I fear I may have to teach Ranma manners." Nodoka told the bawling Soun.

------

As it turned dark Saturn appeared from thin air. She smiled and entered the building.

"You are my servant."

"How come you always say that when it's convenient?" came the reply.

"Because ..."

"Is Art-chan in?" came a soft question underlined by some tingling bells.

"Oh yes a moment."

"Nya! It's you." Haiji said.

Saturn bowed. "I'm back."

"Saturn-san?" came the soft voice.

"No need for the san, want to go for a stroll outside?" Saturn wondered why not all vampires could be as nice as these.

Hazuki wanted to say something.

"I'll bring her back before morning." Saturn said while Art was putting on ears and shoes. Seeing how Art took Saturn's hand made saying something else than "Bye." impossible.

------

It was early morning, a few hours before dawn, Saturn had just left Art at home and was going home herself when something occurred to her, Valentines day. Stopping on the roof she contemplated.

"Silence Teleport."

Hotaru has left the dimension.

------

"What the hell?"

"Where did she come from?"

"She looks like that Santa girl that took Yuki."

The two guards in front of Santa Claus' Workshop were female this time.

"Still jealous?"

"Yuki is hot, even if you are married you have to agree."

"My tastes are more towards males you know."

"She is coming."

"She is Santa themed."

Hotaru was walking for the biggest building, the one with the guards in front of it, she dismissed the guards as no threat. She heard them talking something but the opening door distracted her, she knew an invitation when she saw one.

"Hold ... it's opening."

"Let her through, I don't want to stop her."

"But ..."

"The last one to enter was Sailor Santa, I somehow think they are related."

"We are supposed to keep those who have no business in here out."

"I bet her business is Yuki."

"That should be private."

"You are just jealous."

Hotaru ignored the bickering but gave the guards a small smile and entered.

"She has a cute smile."

"Why me."

"Not you, the girl."

"I thought you preferred them older like Yuki."

"She would be a good future investment."

------

Hotaru followed her feelings, and moved silently past elves that were surprised to see her. Than she saw her target, currently trying to make some kind of chocolate in a kitchen, being observed by many other elves, some of them giving Yuki hopeful and others jealous looks.

Hotaru took a chair and placed it behind Yuki, the Glaive faded away as she stepped on the chair and clapped her hands over Yuki's eyes.

Yuki's wanted to say Ranma at first, however something was off, the hands smelled differently, it smelled like "Hotaru!"

Very much like Ranma did Hotaru experienced how it was to be caught in a tight glomp. "Hello Yuki, I see hard at work?"

Yuki blushed. "Well girls are supposed to give chocolate to their loved ones n Valentines in your world."

Hotaru nodded, while trying to get the hair out of her face.

"I guess that's why you came here."

"Not completely, I wanted to surprise Ranma with something."

Yuki nodded. "Okay since you are here, mind giving me a helping hand? I'm making something special, it tastes best when almost frozen."

The two girls were chattering and planing very soon.

------

"It's opening again."

"They are returning."

"..."

"Told you she is here for Yuki."

"I'm jealous."

"I know."

------

Rudolf was ready to head home, nicely drunk with a enough to last till the afternoon. The door opening and the two girls entering made him spray his final drink all over the table. "What the?"

"You must be Rudolf."

"I am."

"Ranma told me about you."

"Where is he anyway?" Rudolf asked.

Saturn shrugged. "At home probably."

"You came alone?" Rudolf started to wonder what Yuki had gotten herself into.

"Why not?"

"You just went across dimensions, without knowing where to go."

"It's not like it's the first time I did something like that, and it's worth the risk."

Yuki hugged Saturn from behind and pulled her into her lap after having sat down.

Saturn giggled.

Rudolf felt very sober.

"But I have to leave now, I think Michiru-mama will come to wake me in a few minutes."

Yuki pouted.

"Want to come with me? I helped you with your chocolate, you can help me with mine." Saturn suggested.

"Sure." Said Yuki and molded herself into Saturn's back.

"Bye Rudolf-san." said Hotaru and summoned her Glaive. With a wave of "Silence Teleport" the two were gone.

Rudolf shook his head. "They are monsters. They just pop into a protected dimension and out of an even more protected pub. Yuki, what the hell did you get yourself into."

------

"I'm going to have a word with her." Haruka growled sleepily.

Michiru waved it off. "She went as Saturn, if something had happened we would already know, I think she went for her friends."

"She better not be bringing boys with her." Haruka mumbled as she opened the door.

"They look so cute, it's a shame I have to wake them."

Haruka blinked, Yuki was spooning Hotaru and they both looked really comfortable together. "I guess I can let it go, better her than that Ranma."

"You better not tell them that." Michiru told Haruka as she walked over to the girls. "Hotaru, time to wake."

Seeing Hotaru open her eyes almost at once and stretch slightly was a surprise. This woke Yuki and the elf stretched, bumping her head on the headboard. "I'm just to tall for these beds ... You will need a bigger one Hotaru."

The girl in question hid her blushing face in the pillow.

"Better make it a king size one, after all we have another one to join us."

"Yuki!"

Haruka was trying to decide if she should approve or not. Michiru just laughed openly.

------

"So what are going to do while Hotaru is at school?" Michiru asked Yuki.

"I'll be visiting Kasumi first and later Ranma, I doubt anyone will be annoying Ranma for me visiting." The tall elf replied. "But probably I will only have time for Kasumi." Yuki frowned.

"Kasumi?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru started giggling. Yuki grinned. "A fangirl but from what I heard a great cook."

"Come Hotaru I'll get you to school, I'll just hide my ears in the hair, after all I have enough of it for this job." Yuki got up and handed Hotaru her bag. "Let's go."

"Coming."

The two girls went off.

Haruka looked at Michiru. "Isn't Hotaru usually really sleepy in the mornings?"

------

"Every time I transform into a Senshi now I don't feel tired later." Hotaru told Yuki.

Yuki opened her mouth and closed it again. "You are right, I came here right from work last time and I was up the whole day, and than worked late in the night, I think I went for over 36 hours without sleep and I wasn't sleepy at all."

"Ranma." Hotaru said.

"Scary, isn't it?"

Hotaru nodded.

"So here you are, I'll be leaving. Hey Makoto, how are your dates?"

Said girl blushed, she gave the tall woman an unsure smile. "Yuki?"

The elf nodded. "Have fun at school."

"Bye, Yuki see you later."

------

"Hello, anyone in?"

Kasumi blinked, she had a visitor? "In the kitchen."

Yuki entered from the living room. "Kasumi-san, welcome."

"Ranma is at school."

"I know, I wanted to visit you. You said several interesting things last time." Yuki explained as she sat down on a stool.

"Oh my, I hope it wasn't inappropriate or so." Kasumi tried to remember what she had said. "You were Sailor Elf?"

"You already knew."

"Tea?"

"Yes, so how is Ranma?"

"Ranma-kun is really nervous. I will give him the chocolate I made him him later, but he is so nervous about it, Akane has made some too, he had to use Ki yesterday to burn its remains from the pots." Kasumi looked disapprovingly. "I almost needed to buy new pots but Ranma-kun was so helpful. Did you mean it that Ranma-kun has a place in eternity?"

Yuki nodded, "My species usually lives for a long time, but thanks to Santa's magic, I will live forever. Or at least as long as they do."

Kasumi looked at the elf questioningly. "What do you mean."

"The Santa magic seems to bond us. It does not go against what we are or what we want, but it changes us, all of us."

Kasumi nodded "Ranma-kun is much calmer after meeting you."

"I feel much calmer and better after meeting them too." Yuki admitted.

"Did you make him chocolate?"

"Yes, best served cold, I'll give it to him personally." Yuki giggled.

Kasumi smiled softly. "I just hope the others will understand."

"They won't, not even I am sure what is going on. Santa's magic is changing everything all around us and I have no idea what the end is going to be. Well probably a few thousand years or so together."

"Oh my, that is long."

"Without good partners and a proper anchor it can be hell."

------

A certain green haired time guardian sneezed.

------

Ranma was feeling like in hell. At least the girls weren't on the hunt for him at the moment. Most had gotten the message that he wasn't accepting chocolate from them. A few still tried but Ranma gave them a roughish grin and thanked them without taking it. The more persistent ones were just ignored or ditched, the fiancées were amongst the last category. Especially Akane's chocolate was avoided, since it was busy burning its was through the paper wrappings.

"Midori, was it? Did he accept?" The girl blushed but nodded. "He is a pervert, but he ain't that bad."

"Ranma no baka, stop flirting with that hussy!" Akane was still on the warpath.

Ranma scooped Midori up and dropped her in Daisuke's lap, much to both their embarrassments.

"Watch it tomboy, ... naw, brat. You could have injured somebody." Ranma said as he dodged swing that nailed Kuno who was on patrol and expecting chocolate from his fans, Akane and the pigtailed girl.

"You pervert seducing the girls."

"What did I hear, Ranchan?" Ukyo came with something that probably was onkonamayaki shaped chocolate. "You are cheating on your cute fiancée?"

"Shampoo kill obstacle!"

Ranma paled "You gotta be shitting me."

"Ranma-sama!"

"I hate this." Ranma called out, sounding clearly distressed.

"Poor Ranma." Midori said

"Only idiots envy him." Daisuke commented.

"Damn, he has all those chicks after him." Hiroshi looked at Ranma dodging hits, blocking hits meant for others and taking hits.

Miyu pulled out a card from the deck. "The Tower, something bad will happed."

Nabiki appeared beside them. "I think they have already lost and they just don't know it."

"Kasumi is kind of hard to beat." Yuka said.

Sayuri corrected. "I don't know how anyone could resist her if she asked something of them."

"Akane did." Nabiki said watching the disaster, she didn't take bets on this since she had the feeling that it might be a rather bad end.

Of course break meant that this was a spectacle that the whole school was watching.

"Enough!" Ranma screamed. He was in a in a bad mood, he hadn't transformed in the last few days and his patience was running thin, he had people who understood him, they wanted him but didn't pressure him. That he wanted them too was a nice benefit. He actually admitted it to himself, yes they wanted him and he could feel that they were getting more and more important to him too.

Ranma just jumped away, he wasn't going to stop them if they wanted to kill each other, he would give them the chance.

------

"It's worse than I thought." Nabiki admitted.

Hiroshi and Daisuke gave each other a knowing look.

"What is it?" Yuka snapped.

"How long did you think Ranma would take it, I mean everything is getting blamed on him. He is getting hit for everything that is happening around here, I know that he likes being in the middle of everything, but it is wearing him out. He is changing."

"Is it for the better or for the worse?" Nabiki wondered.

Hiroshi answered. "Worse for them."

The group looked as the girls were fighting each other. Since Ranma wasn't restraining them there were going to be more than just bruises. Nabiki was happy that she hadn't put up a betting pool. This was not entirely unexpected but still surprising, he had lost four girls this time, he had just left them knowing that they would damage each other. What was most surprising was some girls loudly agreeing with Ranma.

Nabiki sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that there should be somebody else but Kasumi on that list?"

"Because knowing Ranma nothing is ever that easy?" Sayuri asked.

"Is it true that he is seducing Senshi?" Yuka asked.

Nabiki snorted. "So what do you think, Ranma actually seducing someone? He even managed to get them to come and take Kasumi out for a night, Ranma was actually home before Kasumi. They even give him a souvenir for Kasumi every time he is meeting them."

"Kasumi is a fangirl?" Miyu asked

Nabiki nodded. "Kind of hard to believe. You should have seen her in the Yukata Ranma gave her." The mercenary actually smiled. "I was really jealous for a few moments." The others stared at her. "Ranma is good looking and giving away presents like that, I bet more than one of you would like to be her place.

Miyu and Sayuri actually blushed to the amusement of the others.

"How is he?" Midori asked.

"Coming and limping." Yuka said.

Everyone turned to the door.

Ranma-chan came in growling and glowing. "Kuno." she explained the tortured expression on her face.

Everyone nodded.

"Are they still alive?"

Nabiki looked out. "Hinako just drained them, all four of them."

Ranma-chan sighed. "I'm going for some hot water, I'd rather risk them than Kuno."

Hiroshi turned to Nabiki. "Since when are you giving away free information?"

"Since a Senshi threatened the dojo would be destroyed in a year if we continued like we do? Or Elf giving me evil looks." Nabiki responded.

"Ohh." Everyone wondered.

Miyu pulled another card. "Wheel of Fortune, Wrong way. Everything around the card is strengthened in a negative way."

As on cue everyone looked the four struggling fiancées.

"Bad, bad Omen."

------

Finally torture was over and Ranma was home, he still wasn't sure how he managed to get out with only one accepted chocolate. That coming from a blushing first grader that he had saved from some bullies. Since it was a chocolate of gratitude Ranma had accepted it. Different meanings of certain gestures were a new terrain for Ranma. He was unsure as to what to do with it, eat it? Share it?

Kasumi smiled. Yuki had left in a small snowstorm and had given Kasumi some advice on cold desserts. "Hello Ranma-kun. Is Akane here?"

"Naw, she is off with Yuka and Sayuri."

"Yuki was here, she promised to come by later."

"Yuki?"

"More chocolate for you Ranma-kun?"

Ranma nodded. "Probably, the second one I will accept."

"You won't take mine?" Kasumi showed Ranma a package.

Ranma smiled. "Okay that will be number three than."

"What about Nuku-Nuku?"

"I think she has found someone else." Ranma grinned. "But I think I'll get some still."

------

Akane was growling. She as in a bad mood ever since school, her chocolate had been destroyed before she could give it to Ranma, the only good point was that the other girls chocolate had been destroyed too."

"Taidama."

"How was school Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked from the living room.

As Akane entered the living room she saw Ranma eating some chocolate. "Ranma no baka, how dare you take chocolate from your floozies!" With the graze of a mallet happy brat she attacked.

Ranma had three objectives, saving himself, saving Kasumi and saving the sweets. Now how to do all three? Remove attacker, that was unfortunately something that Ranma didn't know how to do without hitting the girl.

Someone took that choice from him, namely an icicle shattered the mallet and some ice on the ground made Akane fall unceremoniously onto her backside.

Sailor Elf entered from the garden. "Why are you attacking someone without reason?"

"He took chocolate from his floozies." Akane said with venom in her voice.

Ranma looked at Kasumi questioningly. "Are you a floozie?"

Kasumi blushed. "I don't think so Ranma-kun. Why are you asking?"

"Akane said you are a floozie since I took your chocolate."

"Akane that is not nice of you." Kasumi chided fuming girl.

"But ..."

"Ranma took mine and some other chocolate, he has not taken any other, yet."

Saturn came in with two packages. "Ranma, for you." She held them out to the boy.

Ranma blushed and bowed awkwardly before accepting them.

"Akane, the Senshi are not floozies." Kasumi told her little sister off.

"Mine tastes best frozen." Elf explained.

Saturn shook her head "Mine is better a little warmer when it's softer."

"Thank you very much, want to go out?"

Ranma nodded and gave Kasumi the sweets for safe keeping after tasting them. Yuki had some caramel inside, in fine frozen threads. Hotaru had almonds in nougat, covered in white chocolate.

Nabiki had entered but stopped outside the living room, what she heard wasn't good. It seemed that Kasumi sent Ranma off to relax with the Senshi. Kasumi sending Ranma off with demon hunters so that he could relax, this sounded just wrong.

------

Far away enough from the Tendou-ke Ranma triggered the transformation. The feeling of power was great, the peace, the connection to the two girls beside him was even stronger, the feeling of safety increased.

"It feels good to be alive." Ranma told them. "But this power is addicting. It's getting hard living without it, my life must really suck if I have to become a Magical Elven Girl and hunt demons to get some peace."

"I think you are getting better." Elf told Santa.

Saturn nodded. "You looked as if you were thinking about hurting her, badly."

Santa nodded. "I was close to it. But thank you for the save."

"That's what friends are for." Elf answered.

"Shall we get them?"

"Sure, I remember Kitten wanting to drop off chocolate for Tohru, Kyo and Yuki." Santa said.

"She likes them all?" Saturn asked wondering.

Santa smiled. "She is kind of special. Ready to go?"

"Let's go." "What people will we meet this time?"

Santa opened the portal.

"Next stop, where ever our little Kitten is at the moment." Santa called and stepped inside.

------

"Kagura, I'm not cheating on you." Kyo defended himself jumping out of the way.

Kitten was currently straddling Tohru and purring as hear ears were being scratched. "Kitten like Tohru and Yuki."

Yuki's arm was held by the affectionate Senshi and he couldn't get it from the strong grip.

Shigure just settled on shaking his head. "So anyone magical can hug us regardless of gender?" He asked grinning slightly. "Yeah, she'll prove it to you in a moment." Android said, Kitty had dragged her along.

When Kitty latched onto Yuki in a full body hug, Shigure broke down. He was almost rolling on the floor. The snowstorm in the garden caught however his attention.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Android said.

"Kitten come again!" Kitty said, much to the embarrassment of Kyo and Yuki. "Bye bye."

"Where are we going this time?" Android asked.

Santa blinked.

"We usually meet new people every time we go around with you. Especially if we are around you, I bet you met somebody else the last time we were not around." Android said as Kitty was nodding.

"Want to see something beautiful, something not possible from here?" Santa had an idea. Besides, people with to much girls after them had to help each other.

"Yes, will you tell us a story again?" Saturn asked, the Silence Glaive agreeing but tingling.

"Yes, I will, now let us go, we have some fun to watch."

Kitty rubbed her face on Tohru and bounced off. Android simply stepped into the portal. Elf and Saturn followed. Santa bowed to the Sohmas and Tohru and went inside.

------

Sasaki Yukinari was a rather poor fellow, he had currently four girls after him. Combine that with the fact that he had a allergic reaction to girls in general, except for one of them, namely Miharu who was from Sairen, a place not on earth but rather in a space fold outside the normal space it made things rather complicated. Risa Kazuharu was a rich girl and a witch with the specialty of black magic. Kirie Kojima was his childhood friend but had a rather nasty temper. She was always hitting him for things she misunderstood. The last was a high ranking water mage. She had the same reaction to males Yukinari had to females, which was getting hives upon contact with the opposite gender. For Yukinari this was a problem since he was the only male she could touch.

There were several other problems, like Fukuyama, a rich pervert following girls in general, Kirie having two women after her, one was Kazuharu's bodyguard, the other was their teacher who was from Sairen originally. Risa summoning something crazy or making a field test on some spell. There was this child mage from Sairen that had a rather happy outlook on life, A weird mascot, Miharu having a great appetite, and Maharu, Miharu's sister, coming over on her search for boys. The fact that the bathroom tub was a stable portal to Sairen amongst other things.

Yukinari wondered when life had been boring, usually he could complain about to much spice in his life, but he loved Miharu and everything was alright with the world. At least once he got some time alone with her.

Water flowing around was something normal, as were demons. A snowstorm in the living room was new. "Risa?"

"No wasn't me. Miharu?"

"No, but I like snow."

In addition to the full living room, five new figures appeared in it.

The newcomers were known from TV, Senshi.

"Looks like all the important people are here, from the left to right on the couch: Koyomi Hare Nanaka, an officer from Sairen working for the Time Administration Bureau, even if she doesn't want to admit it Yukinari kind of grew on her, her father is from earth and living here, she is also rather afraid of males, her father is from around here by the way. Next is Tomoka Rana Jude, co-worker of Koyomi and has some rather nice magical talents. On her head is Ebi-chan a stuffed toy turned alive, and even turned girl once. Hayate is one of Risa's bodyguards. The woman is Kosame, Risa's other bodyguard and infuriated with Kirie Kojima the next girl, Kirie is a childhood friend of Yukinari. The woman on Kirie's other side is Hijiri, one of their teachers at school and another one infuriated with Kirie, I think the way she is latched onto Kirie makes it kind of obvious. The unconscious one is Fukuyama, a rich pervert, brother to Risa, he want most of girls present to be his harem. In the kitchen, Miharu Sena Kanaka, she is the one Yukinari isn't allergic to, Yukinari Sasaki is the one under that pile of chocolates, he is a gymnophobic with only one special person being able to touch him without him getting the hives. Sairen has less than 10 male population but isn't practicing polygamy, They all tend to have some interesting hair colours that aren't common on earth. The one smiling down on him is Miharu-chan, she is from Sairen and has some magical ability, the blond girl is Risa, a witch devoted to the dark gods, like Miharu she is a talented cook, even if some of her recipes are rather interesting. The girl in the robes is Yukina, the stripes she has all over her body are Seikon, they are magical in nature and allow for conscious control of water magic. She has the opposite allergy in comparison to Yukinari, he is her special one. She thinks the Seikon make her weird, I think they look cute. The marks on Miharu's and Koyomi's heads are Seikon too." Santa explained, everyone present blinked, they had heard of Sailor Santa, but to have her appear out of thin air, well maybe not thin air but a snowstorm was more than just surprising, as well as hearing their history.

Elf grinned at Santa. "Does that mean you have a thing for tattoos? After all Saturn has her mark on her forehead, should I get one myself too? A special one that just you two would be allowed to see?"

Seeing Santa blush and wave it off desperately was kind of funny. "Anyway, that's not something for now, let's introduce ourselves."

"You didn't say no." Elf and Saturn said.

"I didn't say yes either." Santa smiled, flicking the bells on her cap with a finger. "The rather tall and perverted Sailor Elf is the first one of my not so little helpers. She is a real Elf from another dimension, her main power is ice. I think you have heard about Saturn before, now in Santa edition and my second helper. We three are part of a love triangle."

Saturn's and Elf's eyes widened, Santa did just admit it.

"It will take some time but we will grow together, no need for haste, after all we have eternity. The Catgirl is Sailor Kitty, we call her Kitten at times, she was an Android before I took her up, now she is turning more and more alive, she is good at crystal magic and has found some nice people for herself. Sailor Android is the other Android on my team, I think you will like Kosame, even if Android has a thing for heavier weapons while Kosame likes handguns." Santa bowed followed by the others. "I'm Sailor Santa but please call me Santa. We are here to celebrate Valentines Day and meet new people."

The silence was upon the living room for a moment. Risa was the first one to act. "Senshi, please may I have an autograph?"

Then things went straight to hell. "Oh, the Senshi have come to join me." Fukuyama was up again and going to impact on Santa in a few moments.

"Silence Wall."

Fukuyama had not enough strength to get through a silence wall, for him it was like running at full speed into a wall of military type ship plate armor.

"Licia-chan, would you please take care of the baka before he gets himself killed?" Santa sighed pointing at the Glaive and icicle pointed at the pervert. "Licia is the head maid at the Kazuharu estate and a combat veteran. She is rather good at hand to hand and has real life combat experience."

"That was good, I wish I had something like that." Tomoka said, looking at the once again out of it pervert.

"It's hereditary." Saturn responded, letting the Glaive fade away.

"Help me!" Kirie pleaded.

Kitty came closer. "You look cuddly."

Kirie paled.

Kitty pounced.

Android facepalmed. "It's always the same, at least she is just for cuddling this time."

"She does more?" Kirie asked trying to squirm from beneath the three females clinging to her.

"You know." Yukina said.

Santa nodded. "As well as the fact that you don't like to wear more than than a robe ... moment." The Santa bad was pulled out and Santa seemed to be searching for something. "Youma, Hell hound, A-bomb, underwear, hot-dog, anvil, scuba gear, Acme's exploding presents, there it is." She presented the girl a new robe, deep blue and made from pure silk. "Should look good on you with the purple Seikon and the bluish gray hair." Santa smiled.

"Thank you." Having her drop her present robe and put on the new one left several people blushing. To name them, Yukinari, Kosame, Hijiri, Koyomi, Elf, Saturn and Santa. "Feels nice."

Santa collected herself very fast, having a lot of experience in such matters. "I like silk myself, and I don't like tight underwear to much myself."

"Is that a small hint?" Elf asked, blushing, so was Saturn.

"Uh oh." Santa said.

------

"So you are always going out on your meetings and trying to see new places and meeting new people." Koyomi asked.

"That's about it." Santa admitted. "It just happens you know. It's not something we planed to do at first."

"It is nice to meet new people and make new friends every time."

"The vampires sound interesting. Where is this shop?"

"I always teleport there, so I'm not too sure." Saturn admitted while nibbling on a cookie. "they are good."

"I brought them from Sairen." Hijiri said. "As a present for Kojima-chan."

Kirie paled.

"I made some as well." Kosame added.

Kirie paled some more.

Santa decided on saving Kirie by distracting everyone. "So want to go to Sairen now, I think the view should be almost perfect now."

"Well we can activate the gate and ..."

Android waved it off. "Let Santa make it, I bet she does it faster and we don't need to get wet."

Yukina meanwhile was playing with Kitten's ears. "I need to get some spare robes for me."

"We could visit Maharu-neechan." Miharu agreed.

"Everyone ready?"

Licia woke Fukuyama.

"Ah my dreams come ..."

The icicles and crystal shards embedding themselves in the wall all around him had a distracting quality to them.

"I take that as a yes." Santa said and raised her hand. "Let's go." The snowstorm for this teleportation had more the quality of a blizzard.

------

"Earth males are so shy." Maharu sighed. "I wonder how far Miharu got with Yuki."

A huge snowstorm in the living room was something new. "What the ...?"

"Maharu-neechan." Miharu already came running.

"I thought you use the bath to visit." She asked her sister.

"Santa brought us all here for a visit."

"Santa?" Maharu asked before looking up as she heard a few bells tingling pleasantly.

"That would be me." Santa bowed. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I thought that might take a nice look at the earth from here, it looks far nicer from here than from earth." She explained.

Maharu smiled. "You are welcome. So you will be leaving soon?"

"In a hour or so I guess."

------

Outside the visitors were looking at earth.

"You know last time I didn't have time to look at it with you, Yu-ki-na-ri." Risa said while rubbing herself against him. "Isn't it romantic?"

Yukinari was already in a state off deep allergic reaction.

"We two on another planet, maybe we can find a place for us to be alone without anyone interrupting us." Kosame said with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"I won't let you have her for yourself." Hijiri interrupted.

"How about sharing? She is always escaping from us."

Kirie turned around and ran into the the house. "Yukinari, save meee!"

Yukinari meanwhile found himself pinned down by Yukina and Risa.

Kitten was bouncing around exploring while Android was shaking her head.

"Alright everyone, we will meet back here again in one hour for those that want to explore and eat dinner here. Two hours for those eating somewhere else and wanting to return to earth with us, the others may use the gate leading to the bathroom. Oh and Hayate, don't go alone, I'd recommend heavy protection for you. Unless you want hundreds of girl fighting for the right to marry you."

Hayate actually paled.

"Have fun, here is some pocket money."

------

"This is our market. I went shopping here all the time." Miharu explained to the group, the Senshi and Yukinari's girls were all here, since that included Kirie Hijiri and Kosame tagged along. "We have a lot of people over for dinner, so we need to do a lot of shopping." Miharu was in a good mood.

"No problem, I can stow away complete houses."

"Mountains." Elf added.

"Probably even planets." Saturn quipped.

"I haven't yet had the chance to try those you know?" Santa defended herself. Much to the amusement of the others.

"Besides we can probably carry everything on the market without using her bottomless bag."

"Santa?"

"Yes Koyomi?"

"Is she supposed to act like that?"

"What? ... She found a catnip mouse. We will get her on the way back."

It was true, Kitten was poking, prodding and pouncing a small catnip mouse, much to the amusement of a few children.

"Hmm, seems like I haven't gotten rid of the Neko-ken?"

"But I thought ..." Saturn said clearly worried.

Santa waved it off. "I just have to fight the urge to join her in playing with the thing, really interesting."

Elf grinned. "So I already know what toys to buy for you."

"Toys?" Saturn asked.

Santa figured it out with the help of her magic. "Think about your parents."

"Aah."

"He is already taken!" Yukina said at a woman giving Yukinari an interested look.

Risa just nodded and hugged the other arm tighter.

"Girls, please ..." The boy said clearly reacting to the presence of the two girls, and not in a positive way.

Hayate edged closer to the Senshi. "Protect me?"

"You should have stayed at the house." Android huffed.

------

They returned with enough to feed an army. At least a normal Army.

Most of those present could eat a lot, in Miharu's and Santa's case enough to feed three of the others. The Senshi, Risa and Miharu were cooking up a feast. Yukinari and Kirie found themselves being testers for the taste. Yukina tried to help and was currently getting lessons on how to use special powers to aid with every day life from Santa and Elf. "But you can't depend on them, they can help you learn it the fast way but always look that you know how to do it the normal way too."

"I can't do anything. I'm small, flat and outside my magic there is nothing I am good at." Yukina said downcast, absently cutting another weird plant that they didn't have on earth.

"Look at Saturn, not long ago she was weak in body when compared to her friends even in her Senshi form. She could always wipe out the planet, but that wasn't the point. She isn't tall or strong. I'm teaching her how to cook with Elf, but it's not like we care, we love her for how she is and help her where ever she wants to improve."

Elf and Saturn were blushing again.

"I wouldn't force her to change for anything in the world." Santa smiled, it was honest and made everyone look at her. "What is it?" She asked blushing.

Elf and Saturn tackled her to the ground hugging her tightly.

------

"Wow, this tastes great. A pity we don't have this on earth."

"Everyone take some, I plan to take some too." Santa said. "I have a good friend who loves cooking."

The Senshi gave each other a knowing smile. "I think she will want you to take her shopping here. You don't forget to invite us along when you do."

"Will do. Eat up, we have more in the kitchen."

------

Maharu tagged along with them to earth, she wanted to spend the rest of the week to search for a suitable husband there.

They promised each other to meat again. Miharu managed to make Saturn promise to take her to meet the vampires some day. Risa was more interested in meeting Kyo and Yuki.

------

"Hoy Rudolf, you live here? Snow White, pleasure to see you again?" Santa called out upon entering the pub.

"Santa! Or is it Ranma? Whatever, what are you doing, I hear you already bend time." Rudolf asked before Snow White whacked him over the head. "Hello Santa, you must be Saturn, I heard so much from Yuki about you."

Saturn blinked at the white reindeer.

"She has seven brothers" Santa explained as if reading her thoughts.

"Pleased to meet you. You are Rudolf's wife?"

Snow White nodded. "Yes that drunkard is mine, but he has his good points I guess."

"Hey." came the protest from the floor.

"You can't even get up at the moment." She complained.

Saturn giggled. "Well I have to get home, I promised to tell my family where I was today."

"Where were you anyway?"

Elf answered. "On Sairen, it's a subdimension or maybe pocket dimension, we went there with a group."

"The portal must have been difficult to maintain." Rudolf said as he finally got up again.

"We teleported there." Santa said.

Rudolf stared. "How many where you?"

"16 on the way there and 17 on the way back."

Snow White stared open eyed. "Now I know what you mean."

"What?" Santa asked.

"Do you know how much power it takes to teleport that many people?"

"No."

"And I bet you got yourselves here too."

"Yes, why?"

"Forget it, it's nothing to worry about." Snow White calmed Rudolf down.

Elf shrugged. "It's just that you should be almost dead from spending so much power, but actually you aren't even winded. The same goes for Saturn. Or I guess me, I can teleport myself to earth without trouble already. Especially when going as Santa's helper."

Santa looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well it's a surprise, as long as it doesn't get me locked I don't mind."

"Santa, could you drop me off before dinner please?" Saturn asked. "I want to surprise them with the special food we brought."

"That would be three hours ago if you want to stop them from cooking, right?" Santa asked.

Saturn nodded.

"Alright, bye Yuki see you soon, thanks for your chocolate." Santa said. "Rudolf, I'll see you again here. Snow White, look after him, I hope he doesn't forget that he doesn't live here."

"That's what I hope every day." "See if I ever invite you on something again."

"Take care, Ranma, Hotaru." Said Yuki as she returned to her normal wear. "I'll drop by sometime."

Santa and Hotaru got up and left after a heartfelt group hug.

------

"Here we are." Santa said stepping through a snowy portal into the kitchen shocking Michiru.

"Michiru-mama," greeted Hotaru returning to normal, "I brought food."

"Where from?" asked Setsuna from the living room.

Santa turned. "Yo 'Tsuna, we were on Sairen."

Setsuna choked on her tea. "You were where?"

"Sairen, the lost world, or rather on of them."

"One of them?"

"I'll show you one of the others next time if you want and the others agree." Santa promised Hotaru.

"Okay. It was really pretty there and the food is great, dinner was good so I took some for you."

Michiru looked at the clock in wonder. "You already ate dinner?"

"Santa took us back in time a bit." Hotaru nodded.

Santa grinned as Setsuna choked on her tea yet again.

"I guess I'll leave now, no need to do more time travel than necessary. You remember how to cook it Hotaru?" Santa asked.

Hotaru nodded, as she started to unpack the bags Santa handed her from her Santa bag.

"Bye Hotaru." In a rare moment of physical affection Santa gently hugged Hotaru.

Hotaru actually melted into the embrace, Santa had a huge presence, the feeling of being held by her was one of protection and security. The deeper emotions actually scared Hotaru in their intensity, they were held in check, but waiting to be unleashed. She knew that one day Ranma would offer her and Yuki his soul. She had to admit that at the moment this was scaring as it would be an eternal commitment. But the affection was true and Ranma was offering her protection and love. Hotaru accepted, she wasn't yet ready for the true depths of what they were approaching but Ranma gave them time and wasn't ready either. The kiss on her forehead was a very pleasant surprise.

Santa faded away.

------

Santa turned Ranma-chan on a roof not far from the Outers house. Actually right behind Sailor Moon who was hiding behind a chimney.

"Amy has been waiting for hours, I don't think he will come today." She spoke into her communicator.

"She had been here for two hours straight now." Mars responded from another roof.

Ranma jumped over the girl and landed behind Amy who was observing the house of the outer Senshi. "Amy?"

"Eeeaaak" the girl screamed, and threw her hands up in surprise, as she saw who scared her she got another shock and fainted.

Ranma-chan actually managed to catch the girl with one arm and the package with a foot. "What the ...? I don't want to know." He stared at the bushes in the garden opposite him. "Could you please take her?"

Makoto came out with a sheepish look on her face. "I'll take her, unless she will disturb you and Hotaru I'll take her to the other, she nodded at the Outers residence."

"I already spent time with Hotaru,. besides I have to get home fast." Ranma-chan answered with a smile. She handed Amy and the chocolates to Makoto and jumped away to the rooftop, startling Moon and making her almost fall off the roof.

Upon awakening Amy found a card on the package. "Thanks for the thought, but I couldn't take this from someone sleeping. Ranma." she fainted again.

------

"I'm back." Ranma-chan called out and froze in her tracks. She had said "I'm back." as opposed to "I'm home." She wondered how much she had already changed without her noticing it.

"Welcome back Ranma-kun." Kasumi came from the living room. The smile and look she gave Ranma-chan were telling that she realized what had happened. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

Ranma-chan smiled. "Yes, I brought food, you have to try it, it's from another planet."

"Really?"

"Yup. I think you will love it, let me help you make it."

------

Dinner was a huge success, Nodoka however kept staring at Ranma-chan and Akane was growling.

"How many did you take?" Akane finally snapped.

Nabiki winced.

"Let me think, one, two, three, four, five at all. Two from friends, one was a thank you and two were special."

Before Nodoka or Akane could accuse Ranma-chan or say something Nabiki asked. "They were from Sailor Saturn and Sailor Elf?"

Ranma-chan just nodded.

Nodoka decided on going into dreamland while Akane was glowing but kept in check by Kasumi's disapproving glance. Nabiki was happy that she wasn't using Ranma any more, he was getting too close to the Senshi for her tastes, but there was no way to stop that.

"Boy, you are not supposed to accept chocolate from anyone but your fiancée!" Genma preached.

"Which one? I have so many thanks to you, besides if I do something with one of them I'm cheating on the others. So no winner here since I didn't accept anything from any one of them. Want help in the kitchen Kasumi?"

"I would love it, Ranma-chan."

Only Nabiki saw how Ranma didn't twitch any more upon being called 'Ranma-chan'. "This is bad, and it's getting worse." She told nobody, since no one was listening to her anyway.

--- Happy Valetines! ---

Authors Notes v0: I had fun writing this, took some time since I had to re-watch Girls Bravo for this. It was fun though, I like Girls Bravo and wanted to drop them in here, I thought about using Resident Evil instead but I thing I'll keep that for some special days. Oh and when I use it, it won't be anything from a game, comic or film, I'll make it up on my own. I hope I didn't mess anything up and you liked it. I wanted to make it more WAFFy but well, the charas aren't ready yet. With over 9000 words the longest SS yet. I hope I manage to keep the next one a bit down. Unless I find another nice occasion White day will be next. Probably it will be next anyway. Since I want to write on some other projects for the moments. C&C always appreciated. Flames will not be accepted since I hopefully warned about everything.

Authors Notes v0.2: corrected some stuff by gate and innortal. I'm watching Girls Bravo season 1 again to see if I have any mistakes there

Authors Notes v0.3: Ebi came from nowhere so it wasn't a stuffed toy, but I still think she made a cute girl. Seiren turned Sairen. I saw that Kasumi gave Ranma chocolate twice, corrected that.


	2. Intermezzo

Intermezzo

Warnings: WAFF again. Battle Royal and some blood as well. Originally this was supposed to be a rather WAFFy one without much pain but I think that after Ranma ditched his fiancées and such there is a huge chance that there be an escalation. I think that IF Kuhn Lo would try it would be now, before Ranma is bonded even more with Kasumi and the Senshi.

Special Thanks to: Gate, innortal, gemstoo, RanmaRS

------

Nabiki was keeping tabs on things and was actually spending time with Ranma, without making him pay for it. At first it surprised him but he wasn't going to look a gifts horse into the mouth. Especially since it kept some attention away from him. After all not many girls wanted to come closer to the Ice Queen. That Nabiki's subordinates were swarming around them pestering her for this and that was side effect. Hiroshi and Daisuke actually accepted that Nabiki was closer.

"Ranma, I have a really bad feeling. I hope that you don't mind if I make a big betting pool about it." Nabiki asked.

Ranma blinked. "Huch?"

"Things are going to be crazy soon."

"And you think that that I will be in the middle of it." Ranma went on understanding.

"It has been quiet around you." Hiroshi nodded.

"Midori is really worried, she thinks, things will go straight to hell." Daisuke added.

Ranma lent back and looked at everyone. "I place the first bet. Things WILL go straight down to hell and I bet it will include Amazons this time. Shampoo has been rather tame before Valetines but now it has been five days without a single trace of her. I bet that this will come to haunt me soon. I can't tell the day but I might just as well enjoy things till then."

Nabiki felt very faint as Ranma said that. "How much destruction?"

Ranma nodded to himself. "At least one big building, safest guess is a lot of damage to the school."

Nabiki nodded and made some notes. "Girls here is the deal. We will take bets on the place and on the time. Number of active participants. Consider Amazons a given. Them ganging up on Ranma is a given. Takes notes on special bets and contact Ranma and ask him for his opinion before coming to me.

Ranma was actually surprised, Nabiki wanted him to do what?

------

Ranma was actually surprised when he saw Miyu's bet. The girl guessed in five days Battle Royal, whole NWC, plus Senshi, plus at least one of the sometimes fighters, including the fathers. Nonlethal damage but at least three Darwin awards. Ranma surprising them all with something that isn't supposed to happen again. Ranma twitched, this was bad, really bad, for some reason he agreed with it. "Tell Nabiki that this is it."

The girl blinked.

"She will know. Safe guess is parts of the school being destroyed."

That everyone went into a betting frenzy when hearing that all odds were finally settled and accepted was a given. After all they heard of an all out battle. The betting system for this was absolutely mind boggling. There were main bets, side bets, betting conditions that covered things that would hold no meaning to non Nerimians. Miyu actually changed one part of her bet later. 'Old come new.' Was guessed to be a fighting technique. Ranma adjusted his too, to him getting help.

When rumors of this came up they actually extended the deadline by a day since half of Nerima went betting. Biggest surprise was Kasumi. Senshi interference on Ranma's behalf, them dealing a lot of damage to the 'idiots' attacking him and getting him out of a pinch, as well as keeping him from killing anyone stupid.

To say that Nabiki became even more worried after this was an understatement. When she went off to prepare the hospital, the police, the fire brigade and the ambulances things went weird again as they called in side bets. Like amounts of damage, broken arms and such things depending on who it was.

------

This was the day of doom. Ranma woke up with a really bad bad feeling. Genma found it out the really hard way when he tried attack Ranma. He wondered if his jaw was broken, when Ranma actually painfully dislocated his arm, Genma passed out.

Akane was stupid enough to try to attack Ranma, that he just moved out of the way ignoring her was a testament to his patience.

"Nabiki, it's going to be lunch break, try to keep everyone away from the front yard. I'll be waiting for them out there."

Nabiki choked on her food. "Kasumi thanks, give Ranma my bento I have to hurry and prepare." Nabiki ran off to the telephone and called a single number and spoke just a few words. "You sure?" She called out to Ranma.

"Unfortunately!" he answered.

------

Most of the school was standing at the further windows during break, police, ambulances and the fire trucks were littering the surrounding area at a safe distance, that meant outside all routes that could be used to approach school from the Tendou's, Ukyo, St Herebeke, Neko-haten.

Nabiki sat in her classroom, waiting for the command to evacuate. "We took in 27 million Yen in bets?" That she was going crazy about this was a given, so much money was not something to be frowned upon, the only reason she wasn't in trouble already was because the town elders had made bets too, as well as some lawyers and such. She now started thinking about taxes and registering this betting pool. If this came out without official coverage even the Tendou-dojo wouldn't be enough to cover the taxes and fees.

------

"Son-in-Law." Ranma turned as he walked cross the front yard and saw the person he expected. He nodded. "Old ghoul."

When she didn't attack, he smiled. "So what are you going to do about it." he stood tall and proud.

Nabiki gave a last look from the window and stepped back. "We will reform on the roof of the side building, it should be far enough."

Ranma nodded. "My answer is no."

Kuhn Lo had expected this answer. She pulled something out and made a slashing motion.

Ranma's eyes widened, he felt it burn, his heart was burning.

"Great grandmother, what you do to airen?" Shampoo had arrived, with Mousse following.

"The Binding of Souls."

Happosai who had come to school for a panty raid had heard this and decided to panic. "Kuhn Lo, are you nuts? This destroys the victims soul, personality, he will be nothing more than zombie!"

"He belongs to the Amazons, it was decided the moment he defeated Shampoo. Do not interfere with Amazon business."

"Ranma Saotome prepare to die!"

All heads snapped around. Seeing Ryoga come and attack Ranma who was in no condition to fight was bad.

"So the foul sorcerer is being a victim to his own foul devices." Kuno had arrived.

Mousse realized that this was his chance to remove Saotome from the picture. "For trying to get my Shampoo die."

------

Cologne's eyes widened, Ranma was in no condition to fight thanks to the spell working on him. This was bad since she could not fight all of them, maintain the binding to her will and defend Ranma from all attack at the same time.

------

"Amazon's are at fault, new spell. We had that conditions somewhere, We are still missing Ukyo, Kodachi, and Akane, Konatsu is already lurking in the shadows. The fathers should appear about now." Nabiki told her girls.

------

"Don't you dare go with the amazons!" Soun in demon head appeared.

"Are you a girl that you can't fight off such a simple weak spell?" Genma cried crocodiles tears.

"Ranma no baka!"

"Ranchan!"

"Ranma-sama!"

------

"Who do you think will come, Nabiki-sempai?"

"Ranma guessed for Taro. Look up, there he is."

It was the truth, Taro's weird form was descending upon them.

"Next will be the Senshi."

------

Eyes widened. Nuku-Nuku felt something. A tug, a painful tug at her soul. "Nuku-Nuku has to go!" she jumped up and out of the window.

Her teacher sighed. "Atsuko leaving early, who thinks she will get into a fight?"

Everyone nodded.

------

Eimi had been on the way to the Tendou dojo, Kasumi was really nice person and didn't look down on her just because she had a kids body.

When she felt something wrong she didn't hesitate one moment and transformed. Only to scream in pain. Something was very wrong. Ranma was in danger.

She collected herself and sped up, she left behind her a streak of superheated air as she defied laws of physics and went at almost impossible speeds.

------

Nuku-Nuku transformed and cried out,"Ranma!" as crystals grew all over her body as armor and her extended claws formed, she too went at speed that defied physical laws.

------

Ranma could feel the pull on his sanity, on his essence, he didn't want to risk transforming since he knew that the bonds he shared would give the pain on to the others. He needed something to protect his sanity, he needed to lock it away and still be able to fight. Something that didn't need to think, like a wild animal.

Ranma screamed in pain as Kuno and Ryoga closed in on him and summoned it, the beast inside his soul. He just hoped that locking away his sanity was enough to make him last until his friends arrived.

------

Kuhn Lo needed Ranma to survive until he was under her control so she could order him to remove those fools. The stone she held started to heat up and she saw Ranma drop onto all fours. He was snarling like a beast, the eyes that looked on her spoke of pain, and pure hatred.

"Mreow!" Was the battle cry the creature unleashed as it swiped at Ryoga, the umbrella exploding with a burst of splinters that sent him flying back. Kuno swung down but Neko-Ranma butted his head into the kendoist.

Kuno fell over puking food and blood.

------

Nabiki's face was gray as she watched, her voice was cold and grave. "Kuno down, heavily injured. Old technique used, Neko-ken. Normally I'd say get Kasumi to calm him down, but I don't want her here with what Cologne is doing and everyone acting like rabid dogs. I just hope the Senshi manage to protect everyone and arrive before those stupid amazons manage to get us all killed.

------

Happosai attacked the Amazon Elder. "He is fighting it, and I will help him, he is worth too much for you to have him."

"Fool, he will never be released of this spell. He will be mine, don't try to defeat me." The Elder warned as she dodged and jumped back as a few Happo-daikirin exploded all around her.

"Don't pick on Ryoga." Akane charged Ranma Mallet in hand.

------

"He will attack, he doesn't want her any more, name Akane for the first Darwin award."

------

The way the mallet exploded in her hand and cuts in her arm appeared made Akane impact on the ground, really hard. "He attacked me, Ranma attacked me." She grew angry. "Die Ranma!" Anger turned to rage.

------

Konatsu decided that for survival measures Ranma had to snap out of it, even if it put him back under the control of the spell. He ducked in, not attacking and splashed Ranma.

Ranma-chan howled and swiped at the ninja.

Konatsu barely made it out of the way with his front clothes and the fake breasts shredded.

Ukyo jumped in and threw her spatulas, however they were avoided with ease.

------

Kodachi was entranced, she had not only seen Ranma turn into a wild snarling dangerous beast but also into the red haired harlot. Her Ranma-sama would know the female body like no other, he was a beast, he was dangerous, wild, untamable and physical. She swayed in his, now her, presence and came closer, drunk on the power her Ranma-sama was giving off.

------

"Kodachi number two, where are the Senshi, she will die if this goes on."

------

Mousse cursed, Ranma-chan had not snapped out of it, trying to entangle the crazy girl was impossible, he was already bleeding from five different wounds. Now the crazy girl was going to get herself killed. The matriarch had lost her mind, a soul bind was a forbidden technique, sure Ranma was good but this was too much. If he survived he was going to leave the Amazons. Shampoo was approaching Ranma-chan to try to calm her down, that Ranma-chan was hissing at the girl was really bad. "Shampoo, NO!" he jumped his crazy childhood crush and just got her out of the way as a long crater formed where she had stood and the school building took the hit. That it made a crater two stories high in the walls was a minor concern to Mousse.

"Mousse ... He attack me, Ranma attack me." Shampoo stammered.

"Cologne, " Mousse spat, "is trying to control him, only those that he absolutely trusts would be safe now I think. And only if she hasn't corrupted his soul yet.

------

"No!" Yuki screamed as the pain bled into her very soul. "Those fools! I will destroy them." she snarled. Clothes melted away and she summoned the power that her chosen ones had offered her. The pain increased as she embraced it, a snowstorm formed in the building.

"It's impossible to teleport out here, this is protected by the highest magic." One of the other Elves screamed past the winds.

Yuki was beyond hearing now, her world had narrowed down to the pain of her loved one, and the desire to help him or her even if it meant killing his or her enemies.

"World of Ice!" She chanted, a scythe of ice forming in her hand. She would find who it was that was under attack and help him or her. No one harmed Hotaru and Ranma and got away with it.

------

Hotaru Tomoe almost fainted as she felt the pain. "I don't feel good, I'm leaving." She didn't listen to the Inners as she got to her feet and collected her things. It was painful, she knew one of her loved ones was in danger. She staggered out of the classroom they had met in for break, sweat forming on her brow and ignoring the calls behind her. She left the building and the Glaive appeared in her hand without being summoned.

"I accept." Hotaru Tomoe, Senshi of Saturn, ceased to be, Hotaru Tomoe, Silence of Saturn was born as she accepted the immeasurable power her patron offered her.

Pain was burned away and replaced with pure energy and rage. "Death to those that stand in our path."

------

Sailor Elf felt the power and embraced it. "Blizzard Teleport"

------

"Silence Teleport" Saturn responded.

------

Amy's eyes widened as her computer beeped. "Oh my god, Pattern Silence."

Usagi jumped before saying "I trust her."

Minako and Makoto looked at Usagi as she gave them a smile, it wasn't a cheerful one. "I just know it, but I have the feeling that it will be bad."

"A new Enemy?" Makoto asked, hoping for some action.

Usagi shook her head. "It's personal."

"Let's go watch." Minako decided.

Amy nodded in agreement. "Massive power levels building in Nerima, oh my god."

"What?"

"It's crazy. We need to go there fast."

"Let's get Setsuna and teleport there."

------

Neko-Ranma-chan felt the power that her mates were giving off, it soothed her soul, they were coming for her. She attacked that lusting female, she was not wanted, she was dangerous to those she cared about.

Kodachi finally saw the killing intent, her eyes widened.

"Stop Ranma-kun!" Kitty called out as she appeared before the mad gymnast and formed multiple layers of Crystal between them.

The crystal shattered and Neko-Ranma-chan's claws bit deep into her armor, penetrating it and the Fuku. Her bones stopped the assault.

Ranma-chan eyes widened as she smelled the blood. She knew this person, this person was safe, but it had defended her prey.

Cologne saw that Ranma-chan was hesitating and bent her mind onto the crystal that had scorched her hand. "He is MINE!"

------

"Cologne for Darwin. Senshi are here and save the day." Nabiki was glad.

"Until the others arrive, don't expect too much." Sailor Android said appearing beside her. "All we can do it try to keep them away from her. But since she is a girl her speed is incredible." Android looked up. "The Cavalry is arriving."

Nabiki looked up and saw the sky change, clouds formed and turned dark. "Taro Darwin number four. Who said something about the battle affecting the weather?"

"Damn him! I'll save him from Ranma even, if it kills him." Android called out and went off like a bullet.

------

Indeed Taro wanted to knock the crazy girl out so he could maybe trade her for a new name, or at least get rid of her. Seeing that Ryoga was already coming back to battle the girl he tried to hit her, and got his whole arm cut up for the trouble, right to the bone. As blood sprayed everywhere he howled in pain and jumped back, the almost casual swipe that would have gutted him just made four deep wounds in his stomach.

"Ranma, here!" Said a voice of power.

Hearing the voice, Ranma-chan ducked and jumped into the dust as it started to snow and violent winds picked up.

The dust cleared and they saw Ranma-chan next to Sailor Saturn, the Christmas cap was still there,

"Times change, attacking the soul, forgotten pasts and delusions are things that we can't allow to thrive. You try to destroy what is holy."

The Glaive was pointed at the Amazon Matriarch. "I, The Silence of Saturn warn you, Kuhn Lo of the Amazons. If you or any other Amazon don't stray from your present paths and ever try such forbidden methods ever again, The silence will come over your homes and I, Sailor Saturn, will personally end the age of the Amazons, you already live on borrowed time, don't make me call it in. For I will, even if I have to clean the world from your Village."

"Attack her!" She forced all her power on the command.

Ranma-chan screamed in pain and defiance.

Saturn put her hand on the girls head. "I'm here." She glowed in an eerie mixture of white, black and purple.

The stone in Cologne's hand exploded.

"Ranma has fought off your power, he might even forgive you, the Silence however will not." Saturn made a small motion with the Glaive.

------

Nabiki wasn't that surprised when five other Senshi appeared behind her. "Not your battle?"

Moon shook her head. "Did she just say the Silence of Saturn?"

Nabiki made an agreeing sound. "This is bad, isn't it."

Makoto shuddered at the power in the air. "This feels worse than Galaxia."

Nabiki gave them an unsettling smile. "It's not over yet, Cologne is off the deep end, Taro and Ryoga are still out there, Mousse is retreating, but once they battle is over, Ukyo, Akane and the fathers will make their appearance."

Pluto looked over some notes. "Interesting System."

"Where is Santa?" Nabiki asked.

"She will not be coming."

"Chibi-Moon!"

"Hey mom!"

Nabiki blinked, Sailor Moon was the mother of Sailor Chibi-Moon? That was interesting. "She will clean up once Ranma is off to safety. I doubt it will be pretty, but than again she always was too nice for this world."

------

"Ranma, for cheating on Akane ..." Ryoga attacked the girl as Saturn was stalking towards the Amazon Elder.

"Mooohhhh!" Taro agreed and tried hitting the girl with his good arm.

A huge snow ice ball shoot from the sky impacted in front of them tossing Ryoga into the school building and collapsing part of it on him as Android backed the attack up with a few grenades.

"MMMOOOOUUUHHHH!" came Taro's howl as the snow cleared, some.

Elf stood there in the middle of angry swirls of snow, the scythe made of ice in her hand had its blade going into Taro's arm on one side and out of it on the other side.

Taro feared for his life as the woman looked at him.

No words, just a casual wave with the hand and huge snowball hit the cursed boy head on and sent him after Ryoga.

Elf smiled evilly.

Android and the slightly injured Kitty quickly evacuated the surrounding area, Elf and Saturn were mad and Things weren't going to be pretty. This was coming close to Ragnarök, Armageddon, Apocalypse or whatever you believed in.

------

"If they really loose it we won't be safe here." Mercury said observing things with her visor.

Nabiki gave a weak laugh. "I doubt we'd be safe in Japan."

Pluto shook her head. "Or this planet."

Chibi-Moon actually sounded proud when she added. "Make that the solar system."

Nabiki wondered what she had gotten entangled with. Things had been so easy when Ranma was normal. But even than he was surprising. The fires that were going had heated everything beyond anything predictable.

"I will kill that pervert!" Trust Akane to be delusional till the end.

"Try that and I'll kill you for him myself, now shut up." Android slapped the girl. "If you had accepted him first case none of this would have happened. Now your part is over, unless you wish for your death."

Akane stared. She had been slapped, by a Senshi no less. "I'll kill him for doing this to me!"

Yuka and Sayuri inched away from the scene, Akane was clearly crazy.

"Kitty bind her."

"Meow!" Kitty agreed as she dropped the struggling Kuno at their feet. "Grow my Crystal."

That Akane became covered in strands of crystal that even covered her mouth and held her in position was in everyones opinion good. The battleaura she was giving off wasn't so pleasant. Pluto fixed that by using pressure points to drain the aura.

"You are injured." Moon mentioned as she saw the red blood dripping from Kitty's arm.

Kitty stared at her arm and shrugged. "Kitty heal already, Kitty no care about scratch."

The Other Senshi wondered that she would consider a serious injury than.

------

Taro dug himself from the rubble and the snow and saw Elf walking to him, the blood on the scythe already frozen and a part of the deadly weapon. Coming to Nerima today hadn't been one of his better ideas. He decided to high tail out of there. He jumped spread his wings and flew off. Only to get hit by increasingly big and sharp bits of ice coming from the clouds above. He dodged a block as big as himself and saw it fade into normal snow right after. The dropping temperatures were weakening him. He suddenly understood, in the air there was no one else, he was an open target for the snow attacks. Feeling and seeing a partly transparent bloody blade stick from his shoulder, he knew that he had screwed up big time. Elf had followed him into the air.

------

Cologne pulled another artifact out. "I will not be defeated." She threw the box at the girl coming closer. She needed to get to Ranma-chan and fast. There was another way to bind him now that the first one had failed.

"Silence Wall" the box broke and magical energy lashed out seeking the source of it's obstacle.

The wall suddenly flaring with purple and black energy, erased the minor magic the Amazon had used. "No you don't." From Saturn's hand purple lighting shoot to her left, hitting seemingly nothing and than showing Cologne as the one in front of the Silence faded away.

Cologne screamed, as pain beyond anything she had ever felt washed over her.

"I am the Eternal Guardian. I am the Silence. I am the last warrior of Saturn. Your weak powers never interested me, not even 10.000 years ago when they were at their peak. I warned you, now your home is gone. If you want your village do disappear too, fight on and get blamed as the Elder that destroyed a whole village out of pride and her own petty desires." Saturn turned the Glaive and slammed the blade into the ground.

Even through the snow in the front of the school the black and purple column of power was visible.

------

"Where the power came out all structures have been erased." Mercury said studying her computer.

Nabiki was shivering. "The Neko-haten is no more."

Makoto's eyes widened. "She wiped out a building just like that?"

Hiroshi decided to explain. "That ugly Elder who started this is living there. I guess defying them is not good."

"There is Taro." Daisuke pointed.

"Shit. " This came surprisingly from Sayuri.

------

Taro was falling. His right wing was broken and he hoped that the blood freezing in the wounds was a good thing. The hellish pain wasn't, it just reminded him again of his stupid idea of beating Ranma up to get Happosai. The last thing he saw was Happosai throwing bombs at him.

"He better be grateful for me breaking his fall." Happosai said as the tall creature impacted on the ground. The old Pervert stepped on the cursed boy and challenged Elf that was descending on a pillow of snow. "He is finished, I do not wish to fight you but I will if I have to."

Elf gave him a casual glance and turned away. "I have a pig to find."

Nabiki sighed. The microphones she had installed everywhere and the cameras were showing a lot, and it was going from bad to worse. "Pig?"

"Lost boy always turn into pig when gets hit with water." Kitty supplied.

Nabiki froze. "Damn it, he probably promised, we girls were the only ones who didn't know."

Android nodded. "I heard that the fathers were giving Ranma a hard time because of this."

A muffled squeak turned their attention to a trembling Akane.

"They even have the same bandanna!" Nabiki remembered. "Ranma did all but outright spell it, you said the fathers knew?" Nabiki growled.

The two Senshi nodded.

"I'll kill them." Nabiki blinked when Android handed her a silver pine cone.

"Stun charge, will knock them down and they shouldn't be able to escape for some time." The girl explained with glee. "I'd recommend frag grenades but they'd damage the house."

------

Ryoga had dug himself out. Cologne was writhing in pain on the ground, covered by purplish lightning. Ranma-chan was ignoring that and alternatively looking at the girl coming for him and the one torturing the elder. Ryoga's head snapped back at the girl coming for him. "Shi Shi Hodokan!"

Seeing his blast slam into a ball of snow and detonate was not good. "Ultimate Shi Shi Hodokan!" Ryoga summoned his best technique. And found himself pulled out of the calm state by sharp pain.

Elf smiled as she glowed with power, the idiot had thought he would get her while ignoring his own blast. The two dozen ice needles puncturing him now should turn his mind back to the task at hand. Namely the exploding blast, the new crater with him in the middle, flat and face down and most of the school building collapsing on him.

Am ice barrier took care any ruble that would hit her. Elf spoke up loudly. "Kitty, Android, get him out of there. I'll calm Ranma down."

------

Cologne felt the magic items she had taken with her being destroyed one by one. She knew that her home was no more. "I accept your conditions." Seeing her cane shatter underneath the power that the girl was radiating and the ground crack helped in her decision.

"You misunderstand me old woman. It's not yours to accept. I demand it, if you can't join the circle of life, the circle of change and still force others to your old will you and all that are like you will disappear from the face of this planet. This is what I promise, your rules are old, they might work where you live but here we try to believe in what hearts say. He can't choose any more since he has been bound by us already, but the choice was still his. Leave and never come back." The attack faded out.

Cologne knew that she had just faced death and had been given a small respite to warn her sisters at the village. When both women hugged Ranma-chan and glowed she understood.

Ranma had bonded his soul already, and it wasn't Kasumi, but she had no intention of approaching anyone with this. If she couldn't have him than neither would they, he was out of their reach and this was something all of Nerima had to accept. "Shampoo, Mousse we leave."

"But Airen ..." Shampoo said looking at Ranma.

"I'm not going, I'm leaving the Amazons." Mousse answered. "Forbidden is forbidden for a reason, rules apply even to elders."

Cologne wanted to strike out but the eyes in her back told her otherwise as well as her non existent strength. "You foolish male, you will obey me and ..."

An ice needle embedding itself in her good hand distracted her. "I believe you were told to abandon you old ways and adjust them to the present time, or at least only use them where they fit and with whom they fit, that means your village and with those that agree with them."

------

"You came." Ranma-chan felt weak, felt sick, and felt herself healing under the touches from the Silence and Yuki. "You accepted, as did you." Ranma-chan gave them a small smile. Her emotions were still a mess, she felt empty and savored the feelings the two were giving her.

------

"The war is over, now the clowns will make their appearance." Nabiki said, making a small motion indicating to let Akane go.

The other Senshi quickly broke the girl free and she ran off, to punch some sense into a certain pervert.

"She walking to her own funeral."

The other Senshi stared.

"What?"

"Venus, that was actually correct." Moon said.

Chibi-Moon grinned. "Look there they come."

It was the fathers.

"Meet the two biggest morons on earth." Nabiki introduced them.

"Soun Tendou, father to you, the crazy girl and another nice girl, and Genma Saotome, turns into a panda and is Ranma's no good for nothing father." Mercury pulled the information up.

Nabiki looked it over. "Looks pretty correct to me."

Mercury smiled. "Thanks."

------

"Boy stop this foolishness and marry Akane, now that the Amazons are away there is no problem any more." Genma said.

"You will merry my little girl and stop associating with these ..." the demon head stared at the skimpy clad Senshi.

"Ranchan are you alright?"

"Ranma!" Akane had arrived.

"Found him." Kitty called out.

"Silence Dome"

Everyone ran into an invisible dome a few meters from Ranma and the two Senshi.

Kitty and Android actually passed through it without problem. Each of them dragging Ryoga by one leg.

"Ranma is his own person, decisions will not be made for him any more. Promises he made personally and of free will he will not break, but all other things are invalid. Since those that made them trample them with their feet." Elf declared, causing huge gasps.

"Genma Saotome and Soun Tendou knew of this and allowed it to continue, blaming Ranma for this situation that they created."

Ranma knew what they meant. "But I caus..."

Saturn gave him a soft smile. "You did and you saved his life many times, and how did he repay you? It takes more than person to make honor possible. If you get stabbed in the back because of honor nobody will be happy."

Elf made some ice melt and turned Ryoga into P-chan. To most it was old news, to Akane it was ...

"Ranma no baka how could you! I bet you and Ryoga laughed about me behind my back."

------

Nabiki's face was ashen. "She was right, if it had continued the Tendou dojo would soon be no more, even without their help."

Those that knew of it nodded. Those that didn't were quickly informed.

"Get Kasumi, if anyone can keep this from going to hell, she is the one."

------

"She never listens." Ranma-chan complained with a painful expression on her face.

"It wasn't his fault."

"Everything is his fault." The raging girl screamed.

Ranma-chan shook her head. "It's hopeless, I give up."

"To remedy honor you must marry her!" Genma tried.

"Ryoga should do it since he slept with her." Elf corrected.

Soun seemed to actually see what had happened. "It was supposed to bring them together."

"It drove them apart." Saturn replied and tossed the pig to Ukyo.

"You use him, play cute and yet when he does something you don't like he is a jerk. Grow up."

------

"It's over with the Amazons, and Akane knows about P-chan now. I doubt much more will happen today." Nabiki said.

Chibi-Moon pointed one thing out. "Santa hasn't come yet."

Pluto finally snapped. "You are doing that on purpose! Playing the all knowing."

Chibi-Moon gave a certain smirk Nabiki recognized.

"No way!"

"It isn't, at least not the way you think."

Nabiki sighed in relief. "It's confusing enough as it is."

------

Ukyo saw Akane growling, Saturn giving her evil looks and decided to retreat, after all she couldn't get to Ranchan and Ryoga seemed rather out of it. Kitty was eying her in a rather disturbing way. Android was playing with a rather long gun. Ranma was currently sitting like back in Neko-ken and was being petted by Elf. Only that she as talking seemed to show that the girl was, probably, sane again.

"See you tomorrow Ranchan." The responding "Meow" didn't fill her with confidence.

"Let's got." Saturn said.

The others nodded.

"Silence Teleport."

------

"Tell everyone the show is over and that it will take about two days to route out all the bets and confirm them successful or not, especially with the multiple condition ones. You can release the notes so that they can look it up on their own." Nabiki ordered her girls. "What a mess."

"The show is over." Pluto decided.

Moon pouted.

Chibi-Moon turned to Nabiki and motioned her closer. Nabiki complied and Chibi-Moon whispered two small things that once again threw Nabiki into a loop. "I'm from the far future, Ranma-kun is there too." The girl jumped to the others and waved. "Keep it a secret."

A flash and they faded away.

------

Everyone relaxed and faded to normal wear.

"My place this time?" Yuki asked recognizing the surroundings.

Hotaru nodded.

Nuku-Nuku and Eimi looked outside. "Looks cold."

"I'm a descendant of Ice Elves after all. Descendants of the Light Elves."

Ranma turned Santa. "Those that dreamed themselves into reality. They are told to have returned to the place where they can dream." Santa chanted, being the only one transformed. "I'll be right back, I'll just do some cleanup." She faded away.

------

Santa faded into reality when Ranma was a cat and right before he was turned girl, she turned to the waiting ambulances. "We have a few injured already, splash the animals with hot water to make them human. No cold water or they will turn back. The school is going to get a lot of damage. Kuonji will have a pig, he is one of those you have to treat, no need to be very gentle."

"That coming from a Senshi." One of the policeman said. "Should we arrest him?"

"No, he is just in need of a good psychiatrist. And I mean a really good one, but than again so do many others." Santa grinned, "Maybe so do I, an Elvish Magical Girl in skimpy clothing jumping around."

The crews had a few good laughs at that.

"See you!" Santa exploded in a snowstorm.

"Things should be safe now, you can go there, no civilian injuries." She appeared a few minutes into the future, nothing major but enough to return after the combat had ended.

------

"This is a mess." Nabiki moaned as she contemplated the implications of Ranma being alive in the future.

A soft tingling made her look over. Sitting with crossed legs on a reeling was Santa herself.

"You, the only one missing." A few glares from Nabiki sent everyone scrambling. "I want to know some things. The small one, Chibi-Moon said that Ranma is there, in the future. Is it true?"

Santa shrugged. "I'm from the present, but unless someone killed him on the way, sorry her at the moment, it's a safe bet."

Nabiki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Kasumi."

"One more thing. Why weren't you there?"

"We all have out secrets, and who do you think told the crews when to come." Santa smiled playfully flicking the bells on her cap.

"You are playing with me." Nabiki accused Santa.

"Yes"

"Treat me seriously!" Somehow being angry at Santa was really hard.

"Why should I?" Santa uncrossed her legs, and slid over to Nabiki, who wondered if being alone with this Senshi was safe.

"I'm not going to do anything with you, I'm already taken. But you wanted one of those so much, I'll exchange it for something personal of yours." Santa waved a signed card of her with a Christmas tree in the background. And one with her arm around Nabiki.

Nabiki was speechless. "What?"

"Use your imagination." Santa turned and was calmly walking for the edge of the roof.

"You want my ..."

"It's obvious that you live with Happosai. If you don't have anything more interesting than that than sorry. Your panties don't interest me one bit, I wouldn't mind some, but not from you."

Nabiki wondered if she should be offended or not. She froze, she had something. "My diary."

Santa stopped. "I accept." She handed the cards over."

"It's at home." Nabiki said.

Santa was being surrounded by snow swirls. "Try working on trust some time." She faded away.

"Trust." Nabiki wondered.

------

"Tadaima" Santa said as she entered Yuki's house.

Yuki and Hotaru blinked as they heard that. A questioning look assaulted Santa.

"Home is with people, not a place." Santa explained. "Let's hit the pub. Girls, you better transform, it's cold outside."

Four flashes later the Senshi left Yuki's home.

------

"Look, there is more of them."

"Yes."

"Think they make orgies?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"Pervert."

------

"Rudolf, why ain't I wondering about you being here." Santa called out.

"You again." Rudolf turned, and once gain sprayed his drink all over the table. "How many of you are there?"

"We are complete."

"Kitty want milk with honey and catnip."

"You have iced tea?" Eimi asked.

"Punch for me and Yuki, Hotaru?"

"Hot chocolate."

Rudolf sighed. "Put it on my tab. So why are you here?"

Santa sighed. "It all started with a bad feeling not long ago." Santa told the complete story. Including the last few moments and teasing Nabiki.

"I have some really nice lacy stuff you can take any time." Yuki teased.

Santa blushed before grinning. "I wouldn't mind a set after all, Hotaru you have something matching hers?"

Hotaru started blushing and stammering.

"I doubt it, Hotaru we are going shopping tomorrow!" Yuki declared. "Nuku-Nuku, Eimi want to tag along?"

"Hai!" "Why not."

"I have long school tomorrow!" Saturn whined.

"Then it's Friday, at three."

Santa just smiled a knowing smile.

------

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Ranma-kun."

"Ranma." Nabiki seemed to want his attention. "You might want to hide until you feel better."

Ranma gave her a smirk. "I got all healed, right to the soul."

"Akane is on the warpath, the fathers are saying that you should marry her since you allowed Ryoga to sleep with her. That they knew seems to have been forgotten by them."

"P-chan is Ryoga?" Asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I wasn't allowed to tell and he didn't tell. I would have lost honor if I told, in the end I still lost honor because I didn't." Ranma lent against the wall. "I'm starting to wonder if honor is rally what it's all cracked up to be."

Nabiki shivered, it wasn't good, it was getting worse by the moment. "Honor can't feed you, money can."

He gave her a nod. "True, maybe, but I'm not yet ready to give up on the idea."

Nabiki felt safer than in the last few days.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed.

"I wasn't allowed to. But I tried, no matter what I did it was always, don't pick on P-chan, don't pick on Ryoga and a hit to the head." Ranma answered tiredly.

"You should have told me."

"It's over." He said.

"The engagement is off."

"I agree." Ranma replied.

Akane froze, this was not supposed to happen. "You pervert you planned this all along. You just want to go to those floozies."

Ranma jumped out of the way of a descending mallet.

"Nope didn't plan, didn't want." Ranma replied. "And since we both agree it's official."

"You must marry Akane for the sake of honor." Genma preached.

Soun wailed. "My baby doesn't like her fiancé."

Before Ranma could voice his opinion on this honour bit Nabiki decided to speak up. "Since Akane has rejected Ranma, and I had my turn." You could hear Nabiki grit her teeth. "I think it's time that Kasumi steps up to the task as the eldest of our family."

"Oh my!"

Ranma blinked, that he was surprised was an understatement.

"My baby is getting engaged."

Genma wanted to tell Ranma to go for Akane, but somehow Ranma was not objecting, he was even watching the blushing Kasumi closely.

"Ranma-kun, may we talk?" Kasumi asked her now fiancé.

Ranma searched Kasumi's eyes for a moment and nodded.

"My room please, Ranma-kun."

"You pervert, seducing my sister."

"Akane." The rather sharp tone stopped the girl. "I invited Ranma to my room, so if someone would do the seducing it would be me trying to seduce Ranma-kun." Kasumi explained.

Soun and Akane looked ready to object.

"Since I am his new fiancée I need to talk to him, and I will not tolerate any objections or anyone listening in on us." Kasumi sounded serious.

Everyone nodded, including the panda.

------

"Sorry Sumi, I didn't want to drag you into this."

"It's okay Ranma-kun." Kasumi smiled.

"So the Senshi saved you? Please tell, then we will talk about this engagement."

------

The living room was so quiet that a falling needle would be heard. At the moment Kasumi's laughter was heard. In response Akane growled, before she was silenced again.

------

Kasumi looked at Ranma in pity. "You just can't win."

Ranma nodded. "That's why I'm really going to screw honour sooner or later."

Kasumi nodded. "Can you really do it?"

"It is the right thing." Ranma looked serious now. "My fiancée will not only be a housewife."

Kasumi froze. "But it's only so you can meet with them."

"You need a hobby, or something else, that's my condition." Ranma made it clear that he was serious.

"But all I can do is clean and cook." Kasumi said.

"Go to medical school, I know you want to be a nurse." Ranma suggested. "Even if I think that you would be better suited for being a doctor."

Kasumi blushed. "Me a doctor? But I can't ..."

"Your treatment for my wounds is almost as good as Tofu's with the things you know how to do. Those that you don't know you improvise for long enough that I can get to him."

Kasumi was squirming, the idea seemed to stick. "But the money."

"Is no problem, leave it to me." Ranma cut her off.

"Who will cook and clean the house?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I'll help and they will have to move their lazy butts and do some work at home, you are not a slave, are you?"

Kasumi vehemently shook he head.

"Than act like it, tomorrow I'll see what you need to do to get into medical school." Ranma said.

Kasumi liked the idea. But it seemed so wrong, she would be leaving the house, she would be taking classes again. She was afraid, scared.

"Go with me."

"What?"

"I haven't left home for so long, I don't know how to act out there, the most I do is go to the market. I ... I don't know."

Ranma gave her a sad smile. Before Santa he would have panicked, now he leant forward and pulled the distraught woman into his lap and hugged her. Kasumi latched onto him like the life line he was and buried her face in his chest. She didn't cry, but she shook.

"If they hurt you, I'll hurt them."

Ranma was surprised when she spoke again. "What?"

Kasumi looked into his eyes. "If they ever hurt you or anything, you can always come to me, never forget that, I reserve myself the right to make their lives hell if they don't appreciate you."

Ranma felt shocked. Was this the same Kasumi that was afraid of leaving the house? She was threatening Senshi. It made him smile. "Welcome, seems like I just met the real Kasumi."

The woman nodded. "I almost forgot for a moment, it's so easy not to care. Thank you Ranma."

"I'm glad." Ranma responded and let Kasumi out of his lap.

"I sometimes wondered what it would be like to be engaged to you."

"Me too." Ranma confessed.

------

Downstairs everything was silent, since the newly engaged were talking silently they could not hear anything. Or rather since Nabiki had not bugged Kasumi's room and would never dream of it. She hadn't entered it in ages. "When was the last time Kasumi invited someone into her room? Or someone was in her room?"

Silence.

"When she was ill." Akane remembered.

Nabiki nodded. "It was like what, one time in the last seven years."

"The boy better appreciate it." Genma huffed.

Soun "My baby is getting married."

Nabiki sighed. "I think we are really nuts."

"That pervert taking advantage of her."

Nabiki snorted. "Yeah, Ranma Mister I turn to putty when a girl cries would do something like that."

------

"So I think I'll head in early, it was a rather crazy day after all. Kasumi, I still think you are nuts." Ranma decided.

Kasumi nodded happily.

"I'll help you tomorrow with breakfast." Ranma offered.

She shook her head. "No need to Ranma-kun."

"I mean what I said." Ranma responded. "Every bit of it."

Kasumi saw the rather evil grin.

"Meet me after school, no wait, I'm feeling still a bit edgy, so maybe on Friday?"

Kasumi wanted to say something but a finger landed on her lips.

"Don't even think about it." Ranma threatened. "You will come."

Kasumi blushed and nodded without speaking.

"It's a date." Ranma thought about. "You know that it's the first time I willingly invited a girl on a date before it happened?"

Kasumi opened her mouth to correct him, but there had always been something else else that made him go or rather do it. He had never really done that on his own, or said so. There was no way she could say no, especially with him helping her in the household.

------

Next morning both Kasumi and Ranma's behaviour unnerved the whole family. They had these 'we know more than you do' and 'you don't want to know' smiles that drove Nabiki right up the wall.

"Nabiki? How did it go with the bets?"

Nabiki sighed. "I'm not even halfway through it. But I think with all the conditions you set and since yours and Miyu's are longest ones, each of you will manage to get about ten to twelve times the stake. All others are below. The winnings will range from half the original stake to several times the money. The system is fairly complex, as I said, the more conditions the more money you get. The less chance of winning. I'll have to register this one, most of Nerima bet after all."

Ranma blinked. "So let's say someone who got it all right, would get maybe 15 times as much. And you adjust all other in relation to the biggest bet."

Nabiki blinked. "You know how to use that thing called brain after all."

"I have had some good influence in my life lately." Ranma replied grinning.

"Ranma no baka." Akane was angry, she tried lifting the table and smashing him with it, Ranma however had put his hands on it.

She strained and couldn't do a thing. "I hate you."

"I don't care any more." Ranma replied. "Kasumi, don't forget."

Kasumi smiled and nodded.

"I'm off, Nabiki want to go with me?" He offered the middle sister, if someone had asked it him why he would have shrugged.

Nabiki put the things she was holding back on the table and nodded. "Just wait one moment. Can you get the bentos?"

Ranma nodded as he collected the dirty dishes and brought them into the kitchen, he was ignoring Akane's and Genma's things however.

------

Seeing Ranma arrive with someone was nothing new. That one being Nabiki however, that was new. The two of them chatting and Ranma grinning was either a really good thing, or a sign of the apocalypse. Since the school was already half destroyed the more common opinion was that it was a good sign.

"So basically we just help out where we can?" Ranma asked a worker.

The worker actually felt unsure what to do. "Yes, that's about it."

"Are there still parts you want to have removed?" The boy asked.

"The two upper floors are unstable in the region of the big hole, it would be saver if we removed them. But the demolition crews are usually not needed in Nerima." The man replied. "I don't think that they will come before tomorrow."

Ranma grinned. "Just tell me what parts you need removed and in what order and I'll do it. It was my fault after all. I didn't do most of it but Saturn and Elf came for my sake after all."

The man grinned. "Good fight it was, more brutal than usually but I saw the video. It was great, I didn't win after all, but it was well worth it, especially since everyone betting gets a discount on the video. Sailor Kitty is really cute."

Ranma waved it off. "Now what do you want me to take down?"

"Half the roof and some of the two floors below. Make nice even holes."

"Bet he'll need two hours."

"Thirty minutes, most, my lunch on it."

"An hour."

The students and teachers caught wind of the bets, it was more like they forced Nabiki into the role of the game master once again. Ranma just grinned and waited until the worst betting was over.

Nabiki sighed frustrated later on. "Maybe I should enter the professional betting business."

"Too much work and too easy trouble with the wrong people." Ranma remembered.

Nabiki nodded. "And it can get crazy."

"Especially in Nerima."

--- One day later ---

Hotaru woke up, something dark, evil was growing, her senses were working overdrive. Even before Amy called her she was up and had transformed. Ever since she had assimilated the Silence itself her body growth was becoming normal and her strength was already past that of normal humans, she wasn't yet at Ranma's level but than again who was. Ranma was still trying to reach Nuku-Nuku's power.

"Close to the graveyard, someone seems to open some portal."

Saturn shook her head. "Not portal, it is a gate, a Hell Gate to be exact."

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"I am the Silence." Was the response. "I'll meet you there. Silence Teleport."

------

The battle was raging, Makoto and Rei had been the first ones in place, followed by Pluto. They were fighting against hordes of hell spawn while the larger summoning was still taking place. Things were looking only a bit better when Uranus and Neptune came as backup. Moon Venus and Mercury were last. Or so they thought.

"Die suckers!" That was Android with her Gatling Gun. Her firing rate made up for the rather small shots, however blessed pine needles had a +200 damage bonus against hellspawn, a rather nice thing when comparing that two of those were supposed to take a Youma down.

Saturn just moved on. Demons avoided her and parted before her to let her pass. The one that tried to jump her, shocking everyone was dealt with accordingly.

Moon wanted to warn their team mate but she already acted.

Moving between the claws she caught the thing by the face, crushing the dog-like snout easily. A fast move of her hand the creature's body flew one way while the head knocked another one over.

A slightly bigger one attacked her in retaliation. She didn't even look as she cut it apart with her Glaive, coincidently a burst of energy vaporised the demons behind it.

As Saturn was being left alone, the others found themselves flooded with demons, very much to Androids delight who threw several fragmentation grenades into the crowd and cackled evilly as they tore demons apart.

Saturn came to the inner circle, she sighed at how stereotypical it was, three young girls, probably virgins since Naru was with them barred as offering for the demon, one summoner and a big glowing summoning circle. It was like from one of these rather cheap horror movies.

"Too late I summoned a demon lord." The summoner spoke.

"Yada, yada, yada, heard it all before, where is it?" Saturn spoke up, to the other Senshis shock and Android's glee.

"Appear!"

Naru sighed, like usually she was going to to get saved last minute by Moon and everything would be fine. Some pink spell and the world was going to be saved once again. Boy was she wrong this time.

Saturn smirked as it glowed brighter and it came out. Huge it looked like a minotaur, but she didn't care.

"These are my offering to you." The summoner pointed at the three girls.

"Leave and I won't destroy you." The power behind those soft and emotionless words made everyone stop.

Senshi and demons alike stared at the two facing off.

"I will make you my toy." The demon roared.

Saturn shook her head. "Like in a bad movie. You had your warning, now die."

Darkness arched all over her and flooded the summoning circle. The demon lord opened it's mouth in a scream, but no noise came forward. "Feel the power of the Silence." The demon dropped to it's knees and seemed to bed. Hotaru raised the Glaive and the bells made an agreeing sound. "Silence Glaive Surprise"

This one was different, the manifestation was a purple-black ball of pure power that condensed in front of her and hit the demon head on. The ball faded into the demon lord.

Without a noise the demon lord and the summoning circle faded away.

The summoner pulled a gun and shoot Saturn.

She slapped the bullet aside. Dark lighting arched over her and hit him.

Moon looked sick, as before the pain was obvious but no noise came forth.

"Scum is supposed to die, but I will offer your life to those that you wanted to sacrifice. His life or the police?" Saturn turned to the three girls that Android was already helping up. The other demons were clearly in no mood for battle, it seemed that the display of power had impressed them.

"Police" "Death" "Police"

"Police it is." She took the Daimonicon from him. One of the elder books, the one of darkness. In her hand it started burning with a purple flame.

"It's supposed to be indestructible." Pluto whispered.

"Only if you don't have enough power to destroy it. Even you or Moon could have done it if you knew how. With the proper training all of you could." Saturn told them.

Android pulled a disk out. "Here, everything was recorded."

Saturn took it. "See you soon."

Android nodded in response.

The Glaive was smashed into the summoners spine as he tried to crawl away. "Silence Teleport."

------

"The Silence is scary." Moon voiced her opinion.

Everyone but Android nodded.

Android shrugged. "She misses them, their bond is growing and yesterday disrupted the growth, they need some time together," she was happy that they were there for each other, "Kitty and me share a bond with them too but it's weaker. I don't need them as much as they do each other but even I feel trigger happy."

All the others nodded.

"I wish they would finally get together and get over with it. It's obvious that they love each other, hell, need each other. Maybe I should warn Kitty of their mood swings?"

Moon shuddered. "Are they going to be okay?"

Android waved it off, shouldering her weapon. "Go home, and I mean all of you." The demons looked at each other and started snarling, read chanting. A gate opened and they left.

Mercury looked around. "Well seems like they decided to stay alive." She shivered. "We need to get the others together with Saturn and fast."

Android nodded. "We will meat up on Friday, maybe we can get Santa or Ranma into joining us, than everything would be alright."

Moon sounded helpful. "What about you?"

Android grinned. "I just took my aggression out, Kitty had a fight earlier the day I heard, the property damage was major this time."

The others shivered.

Venus asked the main question everyone dreaded. "Elf and Santa?"

Android shrugged. "Will seek each other and Saturn once the realize what's going on. Santa is a special one, but she could probably heal on her own, Ranma however can't. Since they are calmer in nature and didn't assimilate a higher entity, it's not a major problem in their case, this doesn't mean that they will leave Saturn alone in her healing." She smiled suddenly. "Well all done, they will be back to normal after a good nights rest tomorrow morning." She glared at Uranus. "And If you disturb them or make a fuss I'll shoot you personally and many times. I'll prep a grenade launcher with itching powder and I'll haunt you for a month or maybe more if I'm bored."

Uranus shivered violently and made calming motions that were lost on the ranting girl.

------

Nabiki meanwhile was sitting in her room, dead on her feet, with the last bets finally ordered. It had taken long and now finally everyone could be paid off. It had been a lot of work, it had taken a long time and all of her helpers. But she felt good. Her profit margin was 7.51 even after paying off all taxes and fees. With the amount of betting Nerima had set for the killing bets, things were looking good, she had the first two years off university easily in her pocket, for both her and Kasumi. Things were looking up. People were already asking her to place a betting pool for White Day. She decided to ask Ranma about it, she just hoped that he and Kasumi enjoyed the money they had won. The three killing bets, Ranma, Miyu and Kasumi were holding a total of 20 of the complete winnings, an truly outrageous sum.

------

Saturn faded into reality in her room and made an angry fist. She had almost lost it there, oh how she had wanted to spill his blood for forcing people.

"Welcome home Hotaru."

She spun around and launched herself at the owner of the voice. One very surprised Ranma-chan. "I'm here now, you were there for me I'm there for you."

"It hurts." Hotaru sobbed. "I can still feel the pain."

"So do I, but I'm used to it."

"That sounds so wrong." Yuki said as she stepped out of a portal. "At least I'm not the only one with temper problems."

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Ranma-chan asked.

"A group suitors that didn't want to take a no for an answer." She replied. "But I got them alright and I think someone should find them before they freeze to death."

Ranma-chan and Hotaru looked at each other.

"I took out a demon lord that didn't listen and almost killed it's summoner that wanted to sacrifice three girls."

Ranma-chan sighed. "I had it best, I was jumping at shadows all day and I think I broke Kuno's jaw, if he had a brain he'd have a severe concussion. Oh, and I'm engaged to Kasumi now, she actually got all weepy over me yesterday." Ranma-chan caught Yuki's arm and pulled her close. "Now who else thinks that the bed looks really comfy?"

------

Haruka stared and couldn't decide what to do. There were Hotaru and Yuki, that was fine, perfect even, but the redhead in the middle with the big chest was weird. After all she was a boy in truth.

"They look perfect together." Michiru told her lover.

Haruka nodded, it was the simple truth.

Yuki was spooning Ranma-chan who was spooning Hotaru. The three were in a cocoon of pure power. Some colours they could recognize. Santa's red, Saturn's purple, Silence's black, Yuki's light blue, a lot of white, some green and lots of pink that made them even feel loved by just looking at it.

"They have already chosen." Haruka sighed depressed.

Michiru pulled Haruka into an embrace.

"I have never even heard of a bond that strong between three people." Setsuna said from behind the two lovers causing them to look at her. "They could drop they bodies any moment and become literary one."

This was a surprise.

"They are consciously slowing the bonding, they want to stay who they are but they know that they belong together." Setsuna continued. "Small Lady dropped a hint last time I mentioned them. 'Where ever they are, even when separated, you can still see them joined at the hips.' So we can expect things to get even weirder in future."

Haruka and Michiru shared a glance, just what did Hotaru get herself involved in.

------

Authors Notes v0.0: It kept longer and longer. this one is a bit of war like. Next will be a bit funnier and will bring the end of the Amazons.

Author's Notes v0.1: Massive restructuring. Now it's all serious and the next one mostly Waffy, some things are so sweet that I can barely handle them myself, and I wrote it. I know it's inconsistent, but hell, I jump into series that are completely different and I have to make due. Just tell me what is the worst thing you see and I'll correct it. I'll probably reedit the former chapters sometime to make them fit better, but YOU have to tell me what needs improvement!

Author's Notes v0.2: Small adjustments and expressions, thanks Innortal.

Author's Notes v0.3: More adjustments, this time by RanmaRS, didn't use them all but it made me change a few sentences.


	3. White Day

White Day - Returning Sweet Love

Present Cross: Yugo Negotiator

Special Thanks to: Bliss?

------

Kasumi was nervous. She as standing in front of the school dressed in a blue dress. Upon the inspection of her clothes she had found about all of them to be house dresses. The few others were mostly pyjamas, nightgowns and a few rather comfortable worn pants she used in her room at times. Maybe Ranma had a point after all.

To everyone the older girl at the gates looked like a goddess. The peace and calm she was radiating was ... addicting. Kasumi was unnerved by the boys flocking around her, it was way beyond screwed up and unusual for her.

"Yo 'Sumi!" Ranma's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Glad you came after all.

Kasumi blushed. "Well, I couldn't just ignore our date."

Silence.

"So where you wanna go first?" Ranma asked offering Kasumi his arm.

Silence.

Like an lady she took his arm demurely and gave him a bright smile.

Silence.

"Well let's start small, while it's a really nice dress you have here it's probably the only one, we need something more suiting for my new fiancée."

Silence.

The new pair walked off as almost the whole school watched them.

Silence.

"That was Kasumi." Yuka said.

Sayuri nodded. "The two are now officially engaged?"

Akane growled some.

"No way!" That was some underclassmen. Kasumi was known all over Nerima due to rumours. Since the rumours containing the abilities were usually underestimated, look at Ranma and Ryoga, she was supposed to be a goddess playing a mortal. After seeing the two, most men were not willing to try for Kasumi, the girls felt the same for Ranma.

Ranma had a wild streak, he was chaotic and open. Kasumi was demure and calm, spreading a feeling of sincerity and comfort. That two almost polar opposites hit it off that well was a surprise. It made most of those present feel rather small.

Clank. The truth of this weird concept had just hit home with Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma's so called cute fiancée. Ranma was taking Kasumi on a date, openly and was actually looking relaxed with the woman. To her it was a blow to the heart. But there was nothing she could do. Especially since she had to admit that they complemented each other rather perfectly. "I lost, without having a single match with her."

Nabiki sighed and went over to the cook. "I saw it coming after New Year, after Ranma's disappearances he was always way more relaxed and comfortable, especially around Kasumi. Hell, he was spending more time with her than with anyone else. There was no way I could tell anyone. It would have just led to an even bigger mess for him. I had hoped that somehow Akane would come to her senses but ... He now has Senshi helping him and everything, he even arranged a meeting between them and Kasumi. It's lucky the Amazons are gone, if someone had harmed Kasumi, well I heard he killed for Akane, but I fear what he is going through at the moment is a whole new level of devotion." Nabiki had no idea how right it was, and I, for one, won't tell her any time soon.

"It's not fair." Ukyo sobbed. "And Mousse is still here."

Nabiki nodded, she had figured something like that. "Working at your place? Would explain the new Chinese food you serve and why it's even open when you are at school."

Ukyo nodded. "I'll go home now, I ..."

"Lie down and sleep some, it's getting me too." Nabiki honestly responded. "I'm still not sure if I should curse Ranma or congratulate Kasumi."

Ukyo gave a small laugh.

------

"You didn't complain." Kasumi mentioned.

Ranma-chan shrugged. "Why should I? It's not like I care any more. Things that happened kind of put everything into perspective. And this way I'll get less looks when we enter stores."

Kasumi giggled.

--- Now lets switch over to Santa's Helpers ---

"Here Hotaru!"

Hotaru looked, this wasn't Ranma's voice, it was female. But it wasn't Ranma-chan's voice either, far too soft and clear it was "Yuki!"

The tall elf giggled when Hotaru darted forward in a sprint and hugged her tightly. "Hello to you too." After running her hand through Hotaru's hair she said. "I told you we'd go shopping. Eimi is already on her way and Nuku-Nuku just finished school, Nerima-Juuban, hmm, if she's on foot five minutes tops if she hurries.

Hotaru giggled.

"Hello Yuki." This was Usagi.

"Thank you so much." Minako said.

Yuki blinked.

When Makoto and Minako pulled out one scroll each it was obvious.

"Oh, no need for that, blame Santa. Hell, she'll be happy it works." Yuki decided.

Amy was watching her two rivals. "Where are you going?"

Yuki smiled. "To get some nice lingerie, Ranma said something about liking silk sometime, and he asked if we two have something matching, since Hotaru's stuff is rather plain we need to get some nice ones."

Amy blinked, Ranma liked silk? Important to remember. That they were going shopping for surprises for him was not good.

"Hotaru? You think we should get Ranma-chan something matching as well? I think a deep red would suit us all, you remember her three sizes? Because I'm not sure, but she has the biggest chest of us all."

Amy pictured Ranma-chan in something silky, red and skimpy. "Gurk" thump

Makoto sighed. "Damn she is out again, I bet she pictured Ranma in the lingerie."

"Woah, that's a lot off blood." Minako stated.

Usagi was wondering what she was supposed to do. "If it wasn't so funny I'd panic about her being in danger of dying due to blood loss."

Hotaru sighed and healed the downed girl.

Usagi, Minako and Makoto were playing Yan Ken Pon to decid whose turn it was to get her to the nurse.

"What happened here?" Eimi interrupted.

"Nuku-Nuku want to know too!"

"She pictured Ranma-chan in some skimpy and sexy lingerie." Yuki gave a small recap.

Eimi shook her head. "That's one useless crush, can't even talk to him without getting a stroke. The wedding night ... scratch that, the wedding itself would give her a stroke, coronary or make her head burst."

Everyone nodded.

Nuku-Nuku picked the girl up. "Where leave her?"

Makoto wanted to say the school nurse but decided against it. "Well we have a meeting later."

Hotaru looked thoughtful. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Well you are always around with Santa and Yuki." Usagi said wincing a little.

Hotaru faced the girl. "Don't worry, I might not fully belong to the Sailor Senshi any more, but I'm still a friend, just tell me if anything important comes up.

"Should we discuss this with them around?" Minako asked.

Makoto's eyes widened.

"We are Santa's Helpers." Eimi snorted.

Nuku-Nuku gave a playful "Meow."

Usagi stared. "Thank you for helping us."

Yuki smiled. "As I said blame Santa for this, we do this because we like it."

The two androids nodded.

Amy mumbled something about Ranma.

"Let's drop her off, want to hold the meeting with us? Or shall we make one at another time? Hotaru, shopping on the weekend? But for the whole day?" Yuki offered.

"Think we can make Ranma tag along?"

Nuku-Nuku nodded eagerly, going out with Ranma was always fun. "Nuku-Nuku tell Ranma."

"And we can make her dress up." Hotaru decided.

Yuki gave the smaller girl a dubious look.

The pout and glittering eyes Hotaru gave Yuki had the tall elf cringing. "You don't think Ranma will want to come with us?"

"I never said that." Yuki calmed the girl down, or tried to.

"I know Ranma will come." She looked teary.

Usagi was glaring at Yuki, she didn't know why. Makoto and Minako were trying to calm Hotaru down. Eimi and Nuku-Nuku, both having been taught the technique used by Ranma-chan, were giggling and laughing.

"Got you." Hotaru grinned suddenly.

"Oh you ..." Yuki said. The Inners were gaping. "You are around Ranma too much."

Eimi and Nuku-Nuku nodded at each other, and joined the act. "Ranma is our friend too." "Nuku-Nuku want to spend time with Ranma." Hotaru joined them. "I like spending time with him, or her."

The people on the streets were staring as three girl were giving the dreaded puppy look to one woman and three other girls. The receiving group was talking, reassuring them and slightly panicking.

"Got you suckers." "Nuku-Nuku think Ranma must teach Yuki technique." "Good idea, I bet Haruka would sign us over her soul."

Yuki sighed, Hotaru that way, cute as a button, no defence possible.

Usagi was feeling slightly disturbed, this technique was ... terrible.

Minako wondered if she should ask Ranma to teach it to her and try it on her boyfriend.

Makoto decided that she would not use it officially, she already had girls after her.

------

"What is going on here?" Rei demanded.

Usagi was looking slightly disturbed. Minako was contemplating something, Makoto was eyeing Hotaru warily. Two new girls were there as well as Yuki. One of them was holding a passed out Amy.

"Amy passed out when we told her our shopping plans." Hotaru explained.

Yuki agreed. "I must say that I agree with her, she would look delicious." That she and Hotaru blushed was observed carefully.

"And who are you?"

"Nuku-Nuku is Santa's Helper, Nuku-Nuku is Kitty."

"Name's Eimi, I'm Sailor Android."

Rei blinked, than blinked some more and looked at Usagi.

"They have terrible techniques at their disposal."

Rei looked at Minako and Makoto for confirmation, the two just nodded.

"Where am I, who are you?" Amy woke up.

"Nuku-Nuku is Sailor Kitty. Amy is at Rei's shrine." The girl let her passenger down.

"Then you are Android?" Amy pointed at Eimi.

The shortest one nodded. "That's me, we delayed the trip to the city, might as well get the formal introductions out of the way."

"What kind off technique?" Rei asked curious, yet rather wary.

Hotaru giggled loudly. "One that made Haruka sign something that allows Yuki and male Ranma to sleep in my bed with me."

Rei's and Amy's eyes went wide. The other Inners winced.

"The Puppy look?" Makoto asked carefully.

Hotaru nodded.

"They are coming, so let's wait inside." Yuki warned.

------

"So you four are Santa's Helpers." Setsuna said watching Hotaru, Eimi, Nuku-Nuku and Yuki.

The four just nodded, with Hotaru leaning on Yuki and Nuku-Nuku snagging cookies from under Usagi's nose. Eimi was busy staring at Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi asked. "Why isn't Santa with you?"

The four shrugged. "We don't know where she is, and I think she likes playing hide and seek." Eimi said.

"Nuku-Nuku agree."

"So you two are in relationship with each other and Santa and Ranma." Setsuna asked Hotaru and Yuki.

"Yes, it's still building but we will spend eternity together."

Haruka winced at that, Michiru admired the maturity and the dept of commitment in the statement.

"Eternity?" Usagi asked.

"We are immortal?" Yuki tried.

Setsuna stared. "One moment, Ranma is immortal?"

Chibi-Usa nodded. "And really neat too, if he weren't so faithful he'd have the whole female population after him, instead of only half."

Yuki and Hotaru frowned.

"You and Santa have most males drooling after you."

Setsuna stared at the little princess. "Is it okay to say that?"

"Just the result of the larger popularity, ask Ranma, he is Nerima's most wanted boy and girl." Chibi-Usa replied shrugging it off as something normal.

The Senshi just stared. Amy contemplated how to outdo half the female population of Crystal Tokyo or maybe the whole Kingdom. No things were not looking too well.

"So you are replacements?" Rei asked uncertainly.

"We just do it for the fun factor." Eimi replied, snatching a cookie Nuku-Nuku snatched from Usagi. Usagi meanwhile was on the defence and trying to guard her ... the cookies from the catgirl.

The original Senshi looked at the four girls. It was weird.

"You do this for fun?" Haruka asked, in her opinion it was a calling.

Eimi nodded. "And I like a good fight, it's more interesting than doing something else, as well as the fact that I like being around them."

"Nuku-Nuku likes Eimi-chan too." The girl glomped the smaller girl.

"Argh, just because I don't try to take you body any more that doesn't mean that we are friends."

The happy purring seemed to call her bluff.

The regular Senshi were looking from the pair to Usagi and Rei, there were some similarities at times. Maybe the new ones weren't so bad after all, they were weird but looking at Usagi there were obvious similarities, like the way Rei was fighting for her manga.

Haruka was looking at Hotaru who was currently in Yuki's lap, she seemed happy. That was good. They were planning their shopping trip with Ranma. That was bad. Amy was passed out again after hearing something about silken boxer shorts. That was fun.

Michiru gave the pair a soft smile, she agreed with them, Ranma-kun was really nice when he was around. Sure Haruka was against him but Michiru wouldn't mind him in the family.

Minako and Makoto were busy talking about their dates. Chibi-Usa asked. "So what are you doing later?"

"We will hit the ice cream parlour." Hotaru decided, Yuki nodded.

"Let me guess, puppy look?" Michiru smiled.

Oh yes things were lively, and getting worse.

------

Hotaru, Eimi and Nuku-Nuku were not as blatantly flirtatious as Ranma-chan usually was, but they managed to keep the table from going empty. It had something to do with the crowd ogling them. Well and with that crowd paying for their threats.

------

Kasumi was, for lack of a better term, overwhelmed.

They had gone to the shops, they fought themselves through the crowds, Ranma broke a hand that tried to grope her. He got splashed. They drew even bigger crowds. Especially since now it was Ranma-chan hanging off Kasumi.

"Kasumi, look there."

Kasumi looked and saw, pants, nice form fitting pants. "For me?"

"They won't be fitting me, especially not since I'm always changing gender based on water temperature."

"But."

"I might have the best child bearing hips in Nerima, but it's only a part-time job for me. We should show off yours." Ranma-chan giggled.

Kasumi blushed, badly.

"I think they would look good on you!" Ranma-chan dragged the bigger girl into the shop. "You know you really need some other clothes if we want to get you to university and impress the guys."

"Ranma!"

"You are only young once after all, or you never grow up."

------

"Ranma-chan, isn't this a bit much?"

The two women dressed in rather ornate kimonos strolled down a street.

"You have to admit that we look good, don't worry we will change out of this over there."

Kasumi stared, it was one of the more western shops, lots of skirts and miniskirts. "Oh my."

"You have the right legs for that, you should look cute, I can't do that without looking sexy."

"Ranma!"

"Don't complain, I'm paying."

"You don't have too."

"What did I tell you? We will get you a hobby or something."

"Ranma-kun"

"Yes?"

"I'll try for doctor."

"No you won't."

Kasumi was actually hurt, here she wanted her to make a dream come true and this was happening.

"You will be a doctor, after all who is going to patch me up if something happens?" The grin on Ranma-chan face was not evil, but very weird to Kasumi.

"Okay Ranma-kun."

------

"So see you on Saturday, Nuku-Nuku, you will tell Ranma?"

The girl nodded. "Will meet on Saturday after lunch."

Eimi waved at the others.

"I'll get Yuki home."

Haruka and Michiru as well as the Inners just stared. This actually sounded so wrong. The older one was supposed to get the younger one home. But then again, who could actually be really dangerous to Hotaru anyway?

"Well don't forget, you have school tomorrow." Michiru reminded.

"Okay Michiru-mama."

------

"So this is university?" Ranma asked, inspecting the buildings and looking over the students milling around.

Kasumi nodded, currently she was clad in a formfitting blue dress, one that wasn't too modest.

"Well let's find out what you need and if they have medicine here." Ranma was dragging her again, pulling her to the building and ignoring her protests.

------

The hole where the Cat Cafe had stood had been filled. The Amazon's had disappeared, probably gone off to China. Mousse was the second worker in Ucchan's. The menu had extended and they were currently thinking of getting the ground the Cat Cafe had been standing on, after all, it was still property of the Amazons and the only one left was Mousse, even if he was an outcast.

Akane was still furious and managed to nail Ranma a few times. Kasumi however, the ever helpful was always there for her fiancé and usually sent Akane scrambling with a frown (read almost glare).

Nabiki had been allowed the White Day bet and started another legal pool.

Kasumi and Ranma had bet on a peaceful day with surprises.

------

Saturday came and Ranma shivered. Of course Nuku-Nuku had told Kasumi about them going shopping, even some whispering that had Kasumi giggling. Of course this had sent shivers, not the pleasant kind, down Ranma's spine. Of course Kasumi had told Ranma to hang out with his friends, but she told him that he would have to show off what he bought.

At least she wasn't coming with them.

So Ranma-chan found herself in Juuban in front of the lingerie store. No, Ranma-chan decided, this was not good, scratch that, this was bad. She really wondered if the others wanted to kill Amy. The group consisted off Hotaru, Yuki, Nuku-Nuku, Eimi, Amy, Rei, Makoto, Chibi-Usa, Usagi, herself and, for some very weird reason, Setsuna.

"Yo 'Tsuna."

Most girls giggled, Setsuna just sighed.

"Hello Ranma-chan." Usa greeted.

A muffled sound was her response as Yuki and Hotaru latched onto the girl.

Amy was busy looking jealous and blushing.

Makoto cursed the fact that she forgot to buy popcorn. Rei waited for the next part of the soap, this was almost as good as watching Anime.

Usagi was whining about Mamoru not being there.

------

"What?" Ranma-chan was torn between right out calling them crazy and listening to them.

Hotaru was busy blushing so Yuki took the lead. "We didn't go shopping last time so we decided to do it this time with you. And since you made a suggestion about matching sets, we thought that it would be good if you had one matching ours too."

The red haired sometimes boy, sometimes girl sighed. "Oh well, but nothing see through."

Amy had just fainted again.

"Your turn." Makoto told Rei.

Rei proved that shrine maidens could curse more than Sailors did.

Ranma-chan pointed at Amy and asked Hotaru and Yuki. "You really want me to kill her?"

The two sweatdropped.

------

Three girl were changing, Ranma-chan stepped out first, it was snug, sexy as hell, partly mesh, see trough at places and had the red shade of her Santa costume.

"Ack."

"I'll be damned, that's a lot of blood. If I hadn't seen that I'd never believe it." Rei was commenting on Amy. "This is way better than even Anime."

Amy was passed out with a big grin on her face and lying on the ground, a torrent (not the file) of blood running from her nose.

"Is she already dead?" Usagi asked worried.

Rei whacked her princess once again over the head. "The blood is still flowing strong so the heart is still beating.

Setsuna twitched as Ranma-chan winked. "'Tsuna, think it's a keeper?" A little batting of the eyelashes and Setsuna once again found herself nodding and fighting the urge to hug and ravish the cute, yet sexy, girl.

Makoto and Chibi-Usa watched the interaction. "Better than TV."

Hotaru came out, rather shyly, trying to cover herself.

Ranma-chan licked her lips. "Yes, definitely a keeper. Come on, hands aside."

Hotaru didn't have the chest Ranma-chan had, but then again none of them but maybe Setsuna had. Instead she was looking a seductive innocent. The red in a rather sharp contrast to the pale skin on the girl.

Ranma-chan pulled the self conscious girl into her arms and nuzzled her neck. "A keeper." kissing Hotaru's cheek came absolutely naturally.

"No fair, you already started without me." Yuki complained. On Yuki the set looked different, her maroon hair wasn't yet clashing but it was contrasting. The set looked smaller on the tall elf since her legs went on forever and her chest, while smaller than Ranma-chan's, was still a lot bigger than Hotaru's was. This made Hotaru seemingly look more clad than the others. Not that she complained.

"Grk"

"I think Amy is dying." Setsuna said, with a small blush on her face. She really needed to get laid.

Makoto pulled the shyest Senshi up. "Get a grip girl!"

"You think Mamoru will like something like that?"

Rei sighed. "Shall I call the ambulance?"

Hotaru went over and did some healing, after all it would be bad if Amy died due to blood loss if she could help it.

Amy chose the worst possible moment to wake up.

Ranma-chan was bending over her, the chest at Amy's eye level and her hand on Amy's forehead.

This time it went completely noiselessly, Eyes rolled backwards, the nose tried to imitate the Niagara falls, only using blood instead of water.

The sales lady was torn, on the one hand the blood on the floor had to be cleaned up, but on the other hand it was obvious that she had given them the right stuff. Definitely a home run, especially if the blue haired girl was any indication.

Ranma-chan stepped back as Hotaru stopped the flood. This time Amy didn't wake up. "We need three matching see through nighties, short and skimpy." the unofficially official, leader decided.

Nuku-Nuku meanwhile came out in something pink and lacy.

Eimi had chosen a plain set.

"Nuku-Nuku like." "Did you already have to perform CPR on her?"

The saleslady came back with three white mostly transparent pieces.

Makoto looked shocked. Rei ever practical was more vocal with her opinion. "If Amy wakes up now, she is going to die."

Usagi was trying to decide what she was going to surprise her prince with.

Setsuna decided that coming along wasn't one of her better ideas. That feeling intensified when Usa handed her something green and pushed her into a changing room. "Why me?"

------

Setsuna came out at the same time as Yuki. However they both froze at the same time.

Ranma-chan was slightly posing in front of one of the bigger mirrors, the saleslady giving helpful suggestions.

Yuki drooled. Setsuna managed not to drool. Rei was twitching and muttering something beneath her breath. Makoto seemed to take notes and was holding something like that, only a little less transparent, in her lap. Usagi was staring and seemed to be pinching her arm, was she mumbling "... have Mamo-chan ..."?

Amy was thankfully dead to the world or she would really be dead.

Yuki glomped Ranma-chan, the thing riding up and displaying something lacy and white. "You look good enough to eat."

Ranma-chan blushed but didn't seem as tense as she usually would in such a setting. "No fair, you got to see me but what about you?"

Yuki was once again wearing something matching but on her it showed some skin between the panty and the nightie. A fairly prominent chest and clearly showing what she thought of Ranma-chan, who responded in kind.

Setsuna for once felt that in her business suit she would have been safer than in anything else.

"Hotaru where are you." Ranma-chan sang.

"Eeeep" was the reply from the dressing room.

Ranma-chan bounced over and stopped outside. "Hotaru come out, or I will come in."

"No!" came the rather squeaky reply.

Ranma-chan winked at the others and went in.

To the others listening, it sounded rather weird.

"Damn you look sexy."

"Ranma!"

"Come, it would be shame not to get this."

"But ..."

"The others will agree, what do you hake on underneath?"

"Ranma" this was an embarrassed squeak.

"See, you have something on."

"But it's almost invisible."

"After today only Yuki and me are going to see you like that anyway."

"Ahh, don't touch there."

Ranma-chan came out and pulled a beet red Hotaru with her.

Cute, huggable were the first impressions. Of course Yuki acted on it.

Setsuna decided to get wasted once she got home. It wasn't proper to think of her youngest charge like that, or her friends, or all of them together.

Yuki grinned. "I think I saw some nice deep green silk teddys." She let Hotaru go, very reluctantly.

Hotaru tried to dash back into the changing room but a hand stopped her and she found herself pulled into another hug.

Ranma-chan's voice whispered into her ear. "No need to hide it, it's a perfectly natural reaction, you would have to be blind not to react." Ranma-chan hand slid beneath Hotaru's that was covering her chest, at the same time the nightie rode up and the other hand sensually made a circle around Hotaru's belly button. "I'll be waiting for you to wear it again." Ranma-chan let go and gave the girl a push.

Inside the room, hidden from view Hotaru was panting, she was aroused, yes, she was happy, true, she was afraid, more like terrified. "Too fast." and she didn't mean her breathing or her heart beating in her chest.

Taking a long time to calm down she accepted what got shoved past the curtains and changed without even thinking about it. Looking in the mirror she felt a small wave of dread wash over her.

Ranma-chan was first again. The green was close to Setsuna's hair. "'Tsuna, I think it would look better on you." Many head shakes were clearly telling her that she was wrong.

Yuki however came to aid. "But she would look really good in it. Especially since she has a nice tan, while we are rather pale, even Ranma isn't tanned."

Setsuna found her body moving at Ranma-chan's pleading look.

As she entered the changing room she heard the laughter outside. "Why me?"

Hotaru took a calming breath and stepped into the open.

"Silk suits you, but I think purple would look better on you."

Hotaru tried to get back into safety but found herself stopped once again.

"You have something in the colour of her eyes?" Ranma-chan asked.

The saleslady came back moments later, Ranma-chan let Hotaru go.

"Some nice red for me? Something dark maybe?"

Setsuna sighed and stepped out. She stared, Yuki was now in a lighter green, Amy was being carried away by two paramedics, Ranma-chan was wearing something of a dark red and the others were gone.

"Coming in again." Ranma-chan went for Hotaru., and caught her still changing.

Hotaru was blushing, badly, so was Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan was the first to regain control and she pulled the teddy over Hotaru's head. "Beautiful" she molded herself against the girl. "I know it's too soon but I can't help it. I bet I'm more afraid than you are." Ranma-chan nuzzled Hotaru's neck.

Hotaru felt lost, insecure, not even her life in Silver Millennium had prepared her for this.

Ranma-chan kissed a tear away and pulled Hotaru into her lap.

To Hotaru the embrace was sensual, but at the same time calming, safe, motherly, caring, desirous and so much more. But it helped her clam down.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ranma-chan shook her head. "Sorry for pushing you."

"Let's face them." Hotaru said standing up.

Ranma-chan nodded and stepped out. "Now let me present you someone too cute for her own good."

Hotaru stepped outside and gave everyone a smile.

Makoto was in olive.

Rei had gone for a fiery red.

Setsuna deep green.

Yuki light green.

Ranma-chan dark red.

Hotaru dark purple.

Usagi white.

Chibi-Usa grinning like a maniac chose pink.

One boy who had come in with his girlfriend passed out with a massive nosebleed, luckily the paramedics were not out of sight yet, even if the were having nosebleeds as well..

"Sold." The saleslady decided, it was fun having such customers.

------

Ranma was male now, they were looking for clothes that were fit for combat for him.

"The loose sweater looks nice." Eimi decided.

"Nuku-Nuku think too loose."

Setsuna and the others had left them alone, mainly fearing for their sanity and to visit Amy in the hospital.

Ranma-stopped in front of a shop. "I think that would look good on Kasumi, even if we aren't going to tie the knot, I still promised her to make her enjoy this." He had explained to them the agreement with Kasumi.

"Nuku-Nuku remember cocktail party at Mishima Industries tomorrow, mama-san wants to dance with papa-san."

Eimi nodded. "Yep, big thing, two bands, hundreds of people, most of them important in some way. Probably boring as hell."

Ranma grinned. "Well looks like we are going to have to spice things up."

Yuki and Hotaru smiled, Ranma was so caring.

Hotaru decided. "I think the one with the long slit would look better."

"Some dark pantyhose with that, or a stocking." Yuki went on.

"With or without belt?" Hotaru puzzled.

Ranma sweatdropped. "You really want me to have to keep the guys from flocking around her."

Four evil grins were his answer.

------

"I'm back." Ranma-chan, once again, called out.

Kasumi smiled as she came forth to greet Ranma. "Hello Ranma-chan, could you help me convince the others to help with the house?"

Ranma-chan shook her head. "Nope, more important things first. We have to dress you up and see if everything fits, we are invited to a party at Mishima Industries tomorrow."

Kasumi froze. "But I have nothing suitable for this ..."

Ranma-chan handed her three bags. "Everything is inside, the girls wanted to dress you up personally but you weren't with us, so they settled on picking out things for you and dressing me up in a matching suit, one that will even look good on my female form."

Kasumi gave Ranma-chan a beaming smile. "Watch dinner for me please." Than she was gone.

"She really needs to get out more." Ranma-chan sighed and went into the kitchen.

------

Dinner was interesting at least. Kasumi was practically glowing. Ranma-chan was dressed in Kasumi's favourite apron. Nodoka was frowning and playing with her katana. Nabiki was smirking. Akane was frowning. Genma was behaving and Soun was ignoring everyone.

Ranma-chan had taken Kasumi's role as the food provider this time.

"You are wearing an apron." Nodoka pointed out the obvious, causing Nabiki to smirk some more.

Ranma-chan nodded. "The light blue clashes with my deep red shirt, don't you think?"

Nodoka was silent for a moment. "Why are you wearing it?"

"To keep my shirt from getting dirty?"

Nabiki and Kasumi were fighting to keep straight faces. Genma was sweating.

"It is unmanly to wear such things."

"Is it better to walk around in dirty clothes like some people does?"

Nodoka ignored the way everyone stared at Genma's greasy gi. "This isn't manly."

"Well, good thing I am a girl now."

Nodoka seemed to glow.

Kasumi asked for seconds, followed by Nabiki.

Akane wasn't going to ask for more, not from him ... her.

"Akane you can cook tomorrow, Kasumi and me are going out, Nabiki is going to tag along." Ranma-chan said before Nodoka could say something.

"Boy, you should go out with your fiancée." Genma said.

Ranma-chan nodded. "I am, already forgotten? I'm with Kasumi now."

Kasumi blushed. Nabiki lost it and giggled.

Nodoka was torn between berating Ranma and praising him for finally showing initiative. Akane was torn between being happy at being able to cook dinner and Ranma taking out her sisters instead of her.

She settled on giving an annoyed growl.

------

Next day Kasumi and Nabiki disappeared after lunch. Ranma did two hours later. At about five Ranma was in a suit and waiting patiently for the girl in the living room.

Finally they came.

Everyone gasped. Ranma had given Kasumi that beautiful kimono before, but now it was ... the evening dress clung to Kasumi's physique nicely and she looked great. Almost black it was cut low at the back and the front, it was actually like layers of mesh over each other, giving everyone the feeling that they might see a hint of what was hidden inside. Kasumi blushed as she remembered the lingerie, black and erotic, add some dark stocking held up by a suspender belt and you had a revised Kasumi. The only thing looking normal was the heavy blush and the insecure look. "Ranma-kun isn't this a bit much?" She hesitantly asked.

Ranma's eyes showed pride. "I'm honoured to be yours tonight." He smirked. "Just watch when you go, those small pieces of unclad leg you show look delicious."

Kasumi looked shocked.

Nabiki came past her sister, she was in a blue Chinese dress, Ranma thought the Phoenix on it was a nice touch. She was looking at Ranma. "Not too bad yourself stud, how are we getting there?"

Ranma gave one of those 'I'm better than you' grins. "Three, two, one ..."

A car horn sounded.

"Our ride my ladies." He said offering Kasumi his arm.

Nabiki hid her smile at her eldest sister's nervous antics behind a fan. She almost dropped her fan however when she saw the limousine.

Eimi waved them inside. "All set, this is is even bulletproof and can take more than one missile."

"Nuku-Nuku thinks Ranma-kun is looking good. May Nuku-Nuku dance with Ranma-kun, Kasumi -san?"

Kasumi blushed but nodded.

Nuku-Nuku was in a cream coloured dress that managed to match her hair.

Eimi was dressed in a frilly green dress and did not look happy with it.

The drive was rather relaxing and a calm affair with some small chit chat and small talk, Nabiki was even more interested when she heard who would be coming to the party.

------

Ranma entered with Kasumi on his right arm, Nabiki on his left arm. It was kind of obvious when most talk ceased that they were more or less the center of attention. Kasumi managed to fight a blush, Nabiki gave everyone a small smile. Than the other two came up behind them, clearly flanking the middle group. This made the three in the middle even more interesting as most knew about Nuku-Nuku's and Eimi's history, it was kind of an open secret.

Of course this made the male and the two new girls center of attention. Even more shocking was what came next.

"Hello Akiko, meet Kasumi Tendou, my main fiancée and Nabiki Tendou the older one of her sisters." Kasumi and Nabiki gave polite bows. "Meet Akiko, president of Mishima Industries. Rynosuke's mother." He pointed at the ever unshaved man beside her. "I think you already know Kyusaku, Rynosuke's and Atsuko's father."

Nabiki asked. "Atsuko?"

"Nuku-Nuku's real name. Nuku-Nuku is her nickname in truth."

Nabiki looked at the man. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't know that you are a horrible liar."

Akiko laughed. "Yes, it's hard to believe when you look at him."

Nabiki smiled. "Like our Ranma, hard to believe when he pulls off some crazy stunt, or what kind of new girls he attracts."

Kyusaku nodded. "I have been hearing from Nuku-Nuku, Ranma this, Ranma that for ages, now it's Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. I wonder what was better."

Akiko blinked. "She is into polygamy?"

Ranma shrugged it off. "Better them than me."

Kasumi and Nabiki nodded in agreement.

------

Close to the morning the three returned. Ranma used Ki to blast something that tried to jump them upon entering.

"Was that white Ki?" Nabiki asked.

Ranma nodded, carefully poking the thing with a broom Kasumi had handed him. "Looks like Akane's dinner found us. Let's see what the others were up to."

The three entered and looked around, destruction everywhere, the stairs were barricaded and odd sounds were coming from the kitchen.

Ranma handed Kasumi the broom. "And don't you dare start cleaning up, they made this, they do it. We can eat out, I have some friends around and there is always Akiko, I know she has a thing for Odon, even if she would never admit it loud. I'll clean out the kitchen, I knew there was a reason why I haven't changed at the party."

Ranma entered and looked around. The noises came from the biggest pot and he sighed. "Party's over, get out and I'll let you live."

Something hissed back.

He knocked on the pot. "Please come out."

Something green and blue came out and oozed to the floor. Ranma pointed to the hall "Exit is that way."

The thing responded with something like a snore and oozed out of the kitchen.

"Hello Alien-san." Kasumi greeted the creature.

Nabiki and Ranma sweatdropped.

It sneezed.

"Gomen Cooking-san. I will open the door for you."

Nabiki and Ranma looked at each other and decided that they didn't want to know.

They continued to the stairs that seemed to be barricaded. Nabiki knocked. "Anybody home?"

"Nabiki?" Soun was heard. "Run, there is a monster out there."

Kasumi sounded reprimanding "Otou-san, Ranma already killed Dinner-san and we let Cooking-san out."

"Son, why did you take so long?" Genma came out.

"I was out with my fiancée?"

"It's a Martial Artists' duty to ..."

Ranma whacked Genma. "Heard it all before, I guess that means you are no Martial Artist then."

Nabiki nodded. "True, if you were you would have taken it out."

Genma started sweating. "It was terrible."

"And needed only one small Ki blast to die. Well we are going to bed, we have been invited to brunch, so have fun cleaning up."

"Ranma-kun arigatou." Kasumi kissed Ranma on the cheek, causing him to blush badly.

Nabiki went up and stepped over a curled up Akane that was armed with a mallet and grinned when her younger sister mumbled "Ranma no Hentai" in her sleep.

Ranma jumped past them, carrying Kasumi bridal style and setting her down at her room.

The three only slept for a few hours but felt rather fresh at nine when the limousine came by to get them.

Brunch was a nice affair with Akiko trying to convince Nabiki to make an internship, Nabiki trying to sound not too eager to do it.

Kasumi was chatting with Nuku-Nuku and Eimi, the main topic was fish for some weird reason.

Ranma was stuffing himself with food as well as listening to Rynosuke complaining about his life in the line of fire. "At least the girls ain't targeting you, yet."

Rynosuke decided that this didn't bode to well for him.

------

Time flew by, on a side note Akane didn't clean the kitchen until well into the week, she actually wanted to make Kasumi do it but Ranma rejected it. Kasumi forbade Genma and Soun from making camp fires in the garden and they made a barbecue, it burned down however when Akane cooked something. Ranma managed to get Rei to exorcise the spot with help from Hotaru.

Amy had managed not to get a blood transfusion and was back on her legs by Monday in time for school.

Two Youma were stupid enough to try Nerima by daylight and found themselves ganged up upon by most of the Martial Artists, that being almost a fourth of the district. It was however Mousse that finished one off and decided that a frozen chicken Youma could be used for Chinese recipes. The chicken-youma soup was a top seller.

Construction for a bigger Ucchan's on the former Amazon property started. The old one was going to be an apartment for the two cooks and their waiter ... waitress.

------

Five days before White day it happened, it was in a post box. It was a small pink cat.

"They didn't?" Ranma asked her.

Kasumi looked sad.

Shampoo-neko sniffled and mewled weakly.

"Kasumi get her some food, I'll try to get help." Ranma decided. "They have been warned about their laws, if they had wanted it like that they should have kept her, but banishing her into the world makes her free from her tribe. Their laws only fit the tribe and those that are part of it." Ranma was hissing towards the end. A hiss made Shampoo's fur stand up and make placating sounds.

"Fine, but they will pay, nobody will die if I can help it. However if they act foolish like Cologne did ..."

"Meow." Shampoo sounded resigned.

"'Sumi, can you?"

"Hai, Ranma-kun I'll do what I can. Do you like sushi, Shampoo-chan?" Kasumi asked the small cat. "Nuku-Nuku was so nice and brought some." That meant enough to feed the whole Tendou-ke plus guests.

------

Nuku-Nuku jumped off and went for the roof. She flashed and once again the transformation washed over her. The bells on her tail tingled as she waited. The explosion of snow showed Santa's arrival. "What Santa need from Nuku-Nuku?"

"Amazons acted up."

"Nuku-Nuku agree."

The two exploded in snow.

------

Eimi was standing on a roof. "Figure it's something old."

"Amazons." Santa confirmed.

A flash of power and Android responded. "Well, I need a new gun for this."

Santa smiled. "I only gave everyone a starter set."

The grin on Android's face was scary. "Let's hit them, the painful way.

------

"Hello 'Tsuna, where's Hotaru?" Santa asked after the last snow had faded from the living room.

Setsuna sighed. "She is upstairs, where is Yuki?"

"We are getting her now, I'll try to get her back today." Santa responded.

"Don't worry about, just don't do ..."

"Anything you want to do, don't worry." Santa cut the oldest Senshi on earth off.

Setsuna blushed deeply.

Android and Kitty were snickering.

"Yo Hotaru! We need to get Yuki and hold war council." Santa greeted the girl.

"Santa!" She glomped the taller girl.

"Next stop, the Plains of Eternal Snow." Santa called out and waved as Hotaru turned Saturn.

------

"Most of them are babes."

"Too bad they are not coming this way."

"Why?"

"Yuki is at home."

"They don't know it."

"They do, I can feel it."

"How?"

"See they are knocking and entering."

------

"So let me get this straight, they first locked her as a cat, then tossed her out?" Yuki summed up what Ranma-chan told them.

"That's about it." Ranma-chan agreed, everyone was lying around untransformed.

"Let's raze the village." Yuki offered.

"Yeah" "Nuku-Nuku agree" "I had warned them"

"What about Shampoo?"

Silence.

"The Inners have cats."

Ranma nodded. "Maybe I can give her some powers so she could speak, I know Kasumi would like having someone around."

"The curse?" Yuki asked.

Ranma-chan shrugged. "She accepted it, her being the scapegoat for her great-grandmother, so it stays, everything else is a new chance for her."

"To war!" Hotaru said.

"To war!" Everyone else agreed.

"But first, we initiate Shampoo." Yuki decided.

Ranma-chan turned Santa. "I'll get her." She faded away.

Everyone else transformed as well.

------

"Kasumi." Santa smiled warmly.

Shampoo was right now stuffing herself with some sushi, make that a lot of sushi and she looked up. Taking a position that would allow her to flee.

"I'm here for Shampoo, we decided to try to give her a chance. But she needs to come with me."

Kasumi smiled and picked the little cat up. "This is Santa, Shampoo she is very nice."

Shampoo mewled something.

"No I won't hurt you, actually we need to talk to you, I promise I won't harm you."

The cat nodded.

Santa took her and stepped into a snowy portal.

------

"Shampoo, meet Saturn, Elf, Android and Kitty." Santa introduced everyone.

Shampoo mewled softly.

"I actually understood that." Android said, the others nodded.

"Now Shampoo, I want you to promise that you won't take advantage of anything you see here in any form and never tell anyone without our consent." Santa was serious.

"Nya"

Saturn faded out. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, one of Ranma's bonded."

Yuki was back to normal and clinging to Hotaru. "I'm Yuki Firnblüte, the Ice Elf, Ranma's other bonded."

"Kitty is Nuku-Nuku." Nuku-Nuku grinned down on the shocked cat.

Eimi laughed. "Name's Eimi, we already met."

Shampoo looked at Santa. "Meow?"

"Nope," Santa went Ranma-chan, "I'm Ranma Saotome, though not Saotome much longer, pleased to meet you."

Shampoo fainted.

------

"Meow?"

"Just a few minutes." Ranma-chan calmed her down. "By the way, Kasumi knows that I'm together with them, but she doesn't know that I am Santa, she thinks I'm with Santa and them." She told the cat from her position between Hotaru and Yuki.

"Mrr"

"So you agree to be another of my helpers? The other Senshi have advisers in the form of cats. Want to help us?" Ranma-chan smiled warmly. "You are allowed to talk in Nerima, they know me associating with the Senshi, they just don't know the whole truth, actually Kasumi is closest. Nabiki is suspecting something too."

"Mia!"

"Don't you sound eager." Eimi said.

"Nuku-Nuku trust her."

"Let's give her the chance." Hotaru voted

"She's cute." Yuki said reaching out and petting the kitten.

Santa made her appearance. "Welcome home Shampoo." She fastened a green collar with two bells around Shampoo's neck.

"Shampoo thank you ... Shampoo talk?"

Everyone nodded.

"Want to tag along on the raid?" Eimi asked.

"We will try not kill anyone but the Amazons bend their own rules too much." Santa declared.

"May Shampoo watch?"

"Is that your wish?" Hotaru asked.

"Shampoo wish."

A flash of power. "Then the Silence will grant it to you, the Silence promised the end of the Amazons and the end has come."

Everyone transformed and Santa opened the portal. "Let's hit them fast and hard."

--- China five hours ago ---

Battle was on, since the old village champion had been banned a new one was needed. Preliminaries were already over and the real battles were on.

The sky darkening in stormy clouds was pretty new.

Cologne swallowed, this was bad, maybe sending Shampoo over there had been a bad idea. But then again she was sure that they would have come by sometime sooner or later. Maybe getting things out of the way now was the better idea. The giant icicle shattering the challenge log made her wince and doubt that statement. It was a pretty bad moment too, but they had no possibility knowing that.

The temperature dropped and snow concentrated before the challenge log. Five figures and a cat materialized. "Saturn warned you, now the Silence is upon you." A soft yet powerful voice said.

Santa put a hand on Saturn's shoulder and waved at Kitty.

The words were too soft for anyone to understand but seeing Kitty jump over the assembled warriors and walk towards that hut was bad. When she shattered the door and kicked out the guardian, things were going straight to hell.

"Kitty found him, Amazon beat him up." She cradled a man in her arms.

Saturn gave the village a deadly smile. "I guess Kuhn Lo forgot to tell you the conditions for the continued survival of the Amazons. It was no forcing outsiders since they don't belong to you."

Santa interrupted however. "This is Yugo, he is a negotiator, probably some man or woman was caught in here and they took them in. The victim is her!" Santa pointed at a fairly young Amazon that looked at her with a startled expression.

The Amazon looked startled. "What is outsider talking about, I am Shower."

Saturn glared at the Elder that looked like she wanted to say something and faded away.

The girl tried to jump away when the Senshi faded back beside her but Saturn's hand caught her by the face. Seeing Saturn grow and the Fuku change into a dress, hair lengthen and power radiating into the normal visible spectrum was bad. "Remember and be free of those false memories."

By now Cologne was sweating, things were going from bad to worse by the moment.

"What, they ... Oh my god." She was shuddering. "My husband."

"Negotiation is over." Yugo said after Santa had finished healing him, she as showing off some jackets to him that she was pulling from her bag. "You have one in green, something that won't need to be replaced after a hike through denser woods?" He asked her.

"With extra pockets or without?"

"You can never have enough pockets."

"I agree." Santa said and gave him a jacket, a light green one, with many pockets and a Santa cap above the heart.

Silence smiled at the scene, trust Santa to be completely relaxed in a village full of enemies.

Bang, one Amazon dropped to the ground, a throwing knife falling from her hand. "There is nothing better than a pistol for short range combat and single shots."

They looked at Android who was holding a small pistol. "SIG P229, so you guys understand it. A nice compact gun, with recommendation for women, I replaced the standard 13 round .357 magazine with an 30 blue-silver needle one."

Santa asked the question on everyones' mind. "Blue-silver?"

"Silver for an electrical stun charge and blue for anaesthetic, with one shot she should be out for some two or three hours." Android explained.

Santa took the gun and looked it over. "Nice one, I think that Yugo could need one like that." She handed it over to him. "Looks good, might help some negotiations at gun point."

Meanwhile the woman was handed off to Yuki who was holding the crying mother of one child.

Bang, bang, another two Amazons dropped. "Never come to a major fight with only one gun!" Android told them.

Yugo handed her the weapon back.

"I guess this is the end of the world as you know it." Elf casually said.

"Where is it?" The Silence asked.

Santa pointed at a larger building.

The Silence swung the Glaive around and buried the blade in the earth.

A pillar of pure angry purple-black power rose in the place the meeting hall had stood and pierced the sky.

One of them moved to attack the Silence but got hit by a snowball, a snowball with a diameter of at least one meter. Yuki handed the woman over to Yugo who accepted her and received some more normal clothes for her from Santa.

Several Amazons attacked, and dropped as Android proved that she had no trouble shooting at independent targets with both hands.

One tried to jump Santa, Yugo and Melanie, the real name of the unwilling Amazon, and impacted upon a crystal wall. As she slid down she saw Kitty smirk.

Santa smiled, the destruction of a culture was always sad, but maybe their descendants would rise like Saffron from the ashes of old rules that applied to a world long lost in time. Now to take the most dangerous things, the Amazon artefacts. "Grow my children." She threw some seeds at the place the shattered challenge log was standing upon and four huge pine trees grew and broke the ground open, revealing a lit cave. "Behold the home of the Amazon treasures. Their magic and their history, the place only the Elders were supposed to enter." Santa jumped in.

Three Elders gave angry screams and jumped to intercept her but two got hit by black lightning and the last one found herself in an ice block.

"Someone better thaw her out before she dies. Elf helpfully suggested, parrying a sword with her scythe and smashing her fist into the swords' owner's face.

Some of the smarter Amazons, those that knew that they were hopelessly outclassed and overpowered moved to help the frozen Elder. Eimi dropped her pistols, being out of ammo, and used a stun baton, one that let electricity arc all over the women she hit.

Kitty was mainly defending Yugo and Melanie. Cutting into weapons with her claws and smacking Amazons left and right.

Beneath the earth Santa was busy packing everything in this vault that could be used for anything other than healing uses and a few items too dangerous to be held in a warrior village. Like the sealed demons, the dangerous kind.

"Don't touch this." Kuhn Lo said.

Santa smirked and grabbed the book. The magic wanted to defeat her, as it was one only Amazons were able to touch.

However Santa's magic fought back and overpowered the seals with ease. "Your false history will be taken, history is both, wins and losses. Life isn't only glory."

"One so young as you doesn't understand." The matriarch charged.

Santa backhanded her casually into the wall. "Just because I choose not to fight doesn't mean that I am not able to defend myself. I have fought enough in the days of my foolishness. Leave or suffer."

Cologne chose suffering.

It ended when Santa took pity and used pressure points to knock her out. Those broken arms had to hurt after all. She stored away the last items and returned to the battlefield.

------

Holes were everywhere the Silence had attacked. No deaths but many wounded and unconscious.

"I declare the time of the Amazons over." The Silence decreed, since there was no opposition it was decided.

Santa turned to Yugo. "Now where should I drop you off?"

"New York?" Melanie asked.

"Than New York it is." Santa said.

The clouds faded away and with them the Senshi and the rescued people.

------

"This is ..." Melanie started. They were on the front lawn of a rather huge house.

Yugo managed to keep himself from being surprised, the next thing however threw him off. "Shampoo think this good. No want former sisters die."

Silence.

"Did the cat just speak?" Yugo asked.

"Yes, meet Shampoo, our advisor, mascot and newest team member." Saturn said as she shrunk down from the Silence to her normal form. The Glaive was still there with the bells.

"Well, now that this is handled, why don't we head in? There is nothing better than some tea after some hot action." Elf mentioned.

"Kitty want milk." "I'll settle for some orange juice." Android said. "Hot Chocolate if you have." Hotaru said. "Me too." Santa agreed. "Shampoo want milk too, you have catnip?"

Melanie went to the door on shaky legs, "I'm home!", "Mom!", and found herself barrelled over by a young girl. "Melanie? But the negotiator ..." Came a male voice. "Miss Melanie."

Santa motioned for the others to wait until the worst was over, after a few minutes someone finally remembered them and the group found itself led into the house. For some strange reason everyone managed to get what they desired. Yugo got his money and the Senshi dropped him off in his flat in Tokyo.

He actually invited them for dinner. They ate moderate portions, but Yugo feared that it might cause him trouble since they were recognized. Santa dropped Shampoo's new number, the Tendou-dojo, with him, if he ever had some rather crazy trouble again he was supposed to call.

------

"Well have gone back in time and arrived only two hours after we started." Santa said as the group dispersed. She gave Hotaru and Yuki a last hug before opening a portal to Nerima. "See you soon." Santa smiled, "I have already something planned."

Yuki and Hotaru smiled and nodded.

"Kitty, Shampoo, Android, let's go." The four went in.

------

"I'm back." "Shampoo home."

Kasumi was pleasantly surprised, while she lost one member of her household, she had gained another one.

"Did I just hear Shampoo?" Nabiki asked from the living room.

Kasumi smiled. "So you learned to speak?"

"Hai, Shampoo now Helpers mascot." The kitty said seriously, the bells on her tail tingling merrily.

Thump, Ranma entered the living room and saw Nabiki sprawled out on the ground, in her casual shirt and the cut-offs. "Nice view Nabs, forgot to wear panties?"

"Mercenary girl's new name is pervert girl?" Shampoo asked from Ranma's shoulder. "Didn't know pervert girl shave."

Nabiki was suddenly in a sitting position, legs clamped shut, hands covering her pants.

Kasumi came in with a frown on her face. "Nabiki it is not proper flashing Ranma-kun." She ignored Nabiki's opening and closing mouth. "Even if it is only proper if he gets to see you for all those pictures you took off him." Kasumi nodded and put a bowl with spiced milk on the floor for Shampoo. "Not mentioning your private collection and what you are doing with it." Once again the way Nabiki was blushing and struggling for words was ignored. "But please do it somewhere else. It would not be proper if the father's saw you making a pass on my fiancé."

"Shampoo think too-too nice girl broke pervert girl." small pause. "Pervert girl flashing again."

Ranma just had to look, and looked away blushing. "I'll get her to her bed. Stupid hormones."

Kasumi just smiled as Ranma pulled Nabiki into his arms and walked off."

"So you know the truth?" Kasumi asked the cat.

"Shampoo know, and know more."

"You belong to them." Kasumi responded smiling and not the least offended.

"Too-too nice girl want to know who Helpers are?"

"If they tell me I would be very happy."

"Shampoo feel that Helpers will tell too-too nice girl."

------

Ranma pulled the covers back with a foot and laid Nabiki down. He swallowed, this was really bad. Nabiki lay there, sprawled out, shirt had ridden up, showing off the swell of her breasts and the pants minus panties ... Stupid hormones. However the Polaroid was a nice touch. Ranma quickly snapped two pictures. One from above and the other one showing some more details. "Petty revenge." He sighed. "Oh how deep have I fallen." He ran his hand over Nabiki's stomach and tucked her in. "Need a cold shower."

------

Later Ranma felt refreshed and had cooled down. He decided that he needed some snuggling with Yuki or Hotaru. Maybe that could wait a few more days. Tomorrow he would have to go buy the necessary supplies, he had chocolate to make after all. Doing a mental count he nodded to himself.

"So pervert girl interest Ranma?" The newest addition to the household asked.

Ranma sighed and tried to forget. "She has a great body, but think about Yuki dressed like this. Legs going on forever, ivory white skin, stomach showing off, the swell of her firm breasts." Ranma sighed. "Then Saturn's normal wear, she would probably wear something loose, probably a lot of stomach when it rides up maybe a flash of ..." He trailed off when he saw Shampoo stare wide eyed and Kasumi blush behind a hand. "Sorry?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I guess I can agree on you getting exited over that. Yuki does have the right legs for this. Now, would you like to help with dinner? And could you get some of those weird foods you brought last time?" Kasumi smiled. "They were really tasty and I loved the recipes."

Ranma grinned. "How about I tell you where the gate to that world is, no better, how about a date there?"

Kasumi blushed. Shampoo arched an eyebrow.

------

Nabiki was woken by someone, Shampoo, jumping up and down on her, still bare, stomach. "I'm up, I'm up ... How ..."

"Ranma bring pervert girl up after pervert girl flash Ranma. After tucking pervert girl in Ranma take shower. Shampoo wake pervert girl for dinner."

Nabiki needed a few moments to get it all. "Do you have to talk like that? It's even worse than usual."

"Shampoo think Shampoo sound good like this, is proper way for weird cat to speak, make people go crazy and not bother Shampoo."

Nabiki agreed with that, the cat could talk someone out of their mind ... unless it was someone mindless like a Kuno. "So dinner is ready. Good to see my charm works on Ranma."

Shampoo went for the door. "Only work because pervert girl being nicer to Ranma, asleep and no wear panties."

Nabiki actually threw a book after the cat.

------

"What is she doing here?" Akane screeched when she saw Shampoo sitting there, the ornaments in her hair replaced with bells, complete with a red cloth.

"Shampoo now live here, Ranma make Shampoo meet Santa, Santa make Shampoo speak and too-too nice girl allow Shampoo live here."

Akane growled at the cat. "So you came back to seduce Ranma."

"Shampoo locked, no can turn human any more."

Akane grinned. "Very good, for you to stay a cat forever, now that is something you deserved."

Of course a huge tome appearing from nowhere and hit Akane only to disappear again was new, but everyone took it in a stride and decided that it was on par with the usual, maybe except Akane, who was lying on the ground swirly eyed.

"Violent girl that have coming."

Genma almost sat on his usual place, ignoring the cat, but Shampoo cured him. The new seating order by the table was. Ranma between Kasumi and Shampoo, Nabiki opposite Ranma and leaning forward. Ranma not taking the bait, being more distracted by Kasumi brushing against him now and than. Shampoo was next to Soun. Akane was sitting between the fathers and Genma finally had Nabiki beside him. There was no way he was going to steal from Nabiki, she'd bill him to death, and Akane was dangerous. Besides the scratches all over his butt hurt like hell.

Shampoo had gone off to wash her claws from shredding the 'smelly gi and even worse behind, panda no know how to use soap'. No she wasn't a happy kitty.

------

On the thirteenth things were weird. Everyone was forbidden from entering the kitchen after dinner as Ranma went to create the chocolates for the next day. He needed seven, three really fancy ones and four more casual ones. And no one was going to disturb him. Akane tried and found out that he now hit girls the hard way. After all, one could only take so much shit before changing the way he was to remedy some of it.

------

Breakfast wasn't as good as Kasumi's was, but there was a larger variety, especially an foreign foods. Ranma smiled he really liked cooking. He had already told Kasumi that the Senshi, her and Nabiki were going to get chocolates.

"So pervert, how much did you make?" Akane stated before starting to eat.

Ranma chewed and swallowed. "Seven."

Akane twitched. "You are cheating on Kasumi with seven girls?"

Ranma blinked. "Actually Kasumi is one of the seven. Something very special for her today." He pulled out something that made Nabiki's teeth ache just by looking at it. It was based on white chocolate, almonds, waffles, vanilla ice cream and strawberries, the still steaming sauce on it was probably caramel and bitter chocolate.

Kasumi clearly approved, if the way she pushed her breakfast over to Ranma and ripped this creation from his hands. Her moans of pure pleasure were disturbing, it wasn't something you'd ever expect at a breakfast.

The fathers nodded at each other while Nabiki, Shampoo and Ranma sweatdropped. "Tendou, we should have engaged Kasumi to Ranma from the start." "Yes old friend, they would have been long married by now."

For once everyone seemed to agree with them. The nodding was a bit weird when coming from a cat but this was Nerima after all.

"Shampoo think pervert girl need to leave for school."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert!" Nabiki glared at Shampoo.

"Then what call people who flash?" Shampoo asked, while she knew she was supposed to act like an airhead. All part of her cover.

Nabiki sighed. "It an exhibitionist." She explained the cat.

Ranma grinned as he knew what was going to be next.

"Than Shampoo remind exhibitionist girl that she late for school if no hurry." The cat intoned pointing at a clock on the wall.

"Ahh crap," Nabiki cursed, "I still have to take the final bets for today."

"Come on, I'll get you there at once." Ranma told her, "Just meet me in two minutes at the door." He hastily ate the rest of his and Kasumi's food and collected the dishes before running upstairs to brush his teeth.

Kasumi smiled and prepared the bentos, which meant closing them and putting them by the door.

Nabiki managed to be first but Ranma caught up soon enough. "Ready?"

The older girl nodded. He pulled her into his arms carried her bridal style, the bentos placed on her stomach. "So Ranma, I guess most of them are for the Senshi." Nabiki decided to make some small talk.

Ranma nodded. "Only one is for a girl from school, if you want to make it big then make everyone come at break. Actually it's for Santa's group only. I have a fan in the others but she is a bit unstable."

"Right, now since you got me here early I'll tell everyone. I'll take the bets now and inform everyone."

Ranma grinned. "Special bet, I bet it's someone no one else is going to bet on. It's the only way I can try to bet without outright telling you."

Nabiki nodded.

She managed to get the word out and it worked too well. They excused her and her underlings from class to take the bets from the people that were besieging the school gates. They actually had managed to catch the interest of too many people. Compared to the last time this time there were even more people. Nabiki kept her knowledge to herself. She was surprised at how many people knew that Santa's group would be getting some. Kasumi was always mentioned, she was hardly a factor or a condition. After some calm thinking she decided to inform everyone of the fact that only one chocolate was open before taking the money. This caused a lot of confusion. From seven chocolates one was for Kasumi, her moans had been heard even on the street. It seemed that she had found Ranma's second portion in the fridge. Five for the Helpers and Santa. That left one that Nabiki knew was for someone from her school. Actually almost every girl from school that had the looks was mentioned, every good looking girl but her. Nabiki actually felt depressed over that. It was pretty hard to believe after all, and to tell the truth, she wasn't surprised.

------

Shampoo went to her basket, five for the helpers, but there were only four others, so who was the fifth chocolate for? Lying down she felt something under her blanket. After some trying she managed to get a package out. Bitter-sweet catnip flavoured home made chocolate. Oh, Ranma was so sweet, too bad he wasn't hers.

------

Break was the big event.

Actually a large part of the populace was there and the event was broadcasted by webcams for others, the were three different video crews.

Nabiki stood there waiting for Ranma to make an appearance. "Where is he."

Ranma dropped beside her from the roof. "So everything set and everyone ready?"

Nabiki nodded, all around them were girls with a hopeful look in their eyes. Ukyo had a slightly smug look on her face, Akane looked insecure, Miyu had a certain knowing smile on her face that unnerved Nabiki.

"Thank you for caring, even if you made my life hell, it was a little bit more interesting and exciting thanks to you." Ranma said and pulled a package out, he handed it to Nabiki who was staring at him with wide eyes. In the end he had to fold her hands over it since she was in no shape to receive it. Ranma walked ahead, "Come on Nabs, I guess school is over for today." Nabiki stumbled behind him as he pulled her by the hand. Her mind absently took notes on what was going on and stored it away for later when the mental capacities were back online. The way the human wall parted before them was noted as well. Ranma shrugged it off.

Once they were out of sight however, hell broke loose. The only winner was Ranma, who got the jackpot. However him giving it to Nabiki was the big surprise. This wasn't just totally unusual, this was completely unexpected. This was what everyone should have expected from Ranma, this was exactly Nerima in it's purest form, since Ranma was Nerima in a way.

------

It was at home that Nabiki finally had her mind reboot. "Why?"

"Told ya." Was her reply.

Kasumi was looking with her head tilted to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Nabiki showed Kasumi a package. "This!"

"Didn't you like the tasty creation Ranma made? If you don't want I would gladly eat it."

Shampoo was busy snoring in her basket downstairs in the living room.

Nabiki wanted to scream. "Why me? I abused him, I made his life hell, heck probably one third of his fights as well as the Kunos' could be blamed on me."

"In the end you became one of my few true friends, you listen without charging, you tell me some of your stuff and I listened without getting charged for it." Ranma explained.

Nabiki actually smiled. "You mean just like that?"

Kasumi nodded while Ranma waited.

Nabiki opened the package and saw, milk chocolate, maybe nougat chocolate, it sure smelled like that. When she tasted it, she practically melted like it did on her tongue. Ranma managed to catch her before she melted like the sweet the girl was eating.

"I think she likes it." Kasumi decided.

Ranma sweatdropped.

------

Lunch was disturbed by a snowstorm. Santa was standing there in front of a whirling vortex. Ranma grinned, she actually surprised himself. Things were just crazy, she could easily create a paradox, or was it he? "Well it's time I guess."

Santa nodded. "Please step through."

Ranma got up and went inside, Santa bowed and turned to follow.

"Wait!" Nabiki called out. Santa dropped the portal and turned around.

Nabiki ran up the stairs and into her room, she took her diary and went back down again.

"Here, this is yours." She opened it and pulled the picture out, the one of her and Santa.

Santa accepted the diary and took the picture from her. When Nabiki seemed to want to say something Santa placed a finger on the girl's lips and placed the picture back in the diary, in the place it had been in. Then it was handed back.

"See, trusting works."

Nabiki was speechless.

"I never said I was going to read it. After all I took it and I gave it back. You trusted me, and that is payment enough."

"You." Nabiki growled. "You have been playing with me all this time." Nabiki was swinging around wildly at Santa. Some people were reminded of the way Akane always had tried to hit Ranma. The main difference was however that this was completely ground based, and that Nabiki stopped when Santa showed her two photos.

"How." gasped the girl, the two pictures featured her sleeping, one a full body shot of her, the other a few rather intimate details.

"Ain't telling, they are for my private collection." Santa grinned, pulling the girl down she placed a kiss on Nabiki's left cheek and whispered: "The other cheek next time."

Then Santa exploded in snow.

Once again Nabiki's mind went on vacation. Third time's a charm after all.

------

Ranma nodded to himself when she didn't come out of the portal and it collapsed. He transformed and felt the power. Opening a portal she went to the Tendou dojo.

------

Santa was sitting on Hotaru's bed and waiting for her victim. She didn't have to wait long, the school girl entered, visibly tired from the day at school and promptly found herself in an embrace and felt someone nuzzling her neck. The rather big chest was a good indication for who this was. "Santa." the young girl smiled and hugged back. She got a kiss on her brow for this.

"For my sweet Lady." Santa dropped to a knee and handed Hotaru a package. It was covered in cloth and bound by a red silk ribbon. The purple colour of the cloth made it obvious that this was for her.

"Thank you." Hotaru glomped the kneeling girl and hugged her close. "Will you stay for dinner, or are we eating somewhere else?"

Santa smiled. "Why don't I get Yuki and we eat together?" She offered.

Hotaru nodded. "I'll tell Michiru-mama."

"Will be right back."

"Wait till I tell her."

"As is your wish."

------

Santa landed in front of Yuki's cottage. She felt that the girl was at home and knocked.

"Who's there?" Came the question from inside.

"Santa."

The door was almost ripped from the hinges as the elf opened it and jumped the Senshi. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, let me get up and I'll give you your chocolate. Hotaru invited us for dinner."

"Chocolate?" Yuki asked.

"In Japan boys give chocolate on the 14th march, or girls return the favour if they got some." Santa explained.

Yuki nodded and accepted hers, in green cloth with a red silk ribbon. "Let me change clothes." Yuki started stripping in front of Santa, the girl spun around blushing. She wasn't ready for this much skin, yet.

Minutes later Yuki was ready. "Let's go."

------

Hotaru had just finished informing Michiru when the two elves faded in. "Michiru-san." Santa greeted with a small bow. "Michiru." Yuki smiled.

"No need for the '-san' Santa." The woman smiled. "So you staying for dinner?"

"We would love too, need help?" The only transformed Senshi asked.

"Please."

Michiru was soon gaping as things seemingly fell apart by themselves, Santa was cutting at speeds that she couldn't follow.

"What the hell?" Haruka stared.

"No cursing!" Santa chided.

Haruka had forgiven Santa for dropping a tree on her, but it still irked her to find her cooking in the kitchen, feeding something to Hotaru.

Yuki was busy whipping some ice cream based dessert up.

Dinner was pleasant with Setsuna calmly accepting that neither Santa nor Ranma were going to call her by her name. She briefly wondered what they were going to call her Senshi form.

------

Eimi and Nuku-Nuku waited on a water tower. Then Santa teleported in. "Yo, girls." Santa greeted and handed them their chocolates.

Eimi stared. "Thank you ..." chocolate was something new for her.

Nuku-Nuku just smiled happily and immediately ate hers.

"I planned on having a nice evening with Hotaru and Yuki. Want me to drop you off at the Sohmas'?" Santa offered.

"Nuku-Nuku take bike, want to return on bike."

"I have no plans for today. So I'll visit Shampoo, I feel like shooting some panda."

Santa nodded. "Do as you like." She faded away.

------

"I'm home." Santa said as she faded back into Hotaru's room.

"Come here and leave your boots out." Yuki said from the bed.

Santa pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "You just want me for my fluffy socks?"

"No, I mean, we missed you."

Hotaru giggled.

Santa smiled and very soon found herself sandwiched between the girls. This was life.

However she couldn't stop herself and slipped her hand underneath Hotaru's shirt, her gloved fingers trailing all over the stomach and both dangerously high and dangerously low. That and the small nips she made at Hotaru's neck rendered the girl soon speechless and panting.

Yuki had to suppress a wide grin when she saw the flushed girl. She knew that Santa was longing for contact more than anything else. But she knew that Santa still felt safer with Hotaru. Then again so did she.

Santa suddenly kissed Hotaru, who moaned into the kiss, making it possible for Santa to taste the younger girl. Hotaru was sweet, at the same time she tasted of eternal magic and of power.

Hotaru on her part was losing herself to these emotions, Santa's probing tongue was dancing with her own and she pressed herself into her love. She wanted to be one with her, to mould herself into her, to become a part of her, and yet the prospect of being like this and having this experience of frustrating closeness yet distance made her want to stay like this. She was in love and had her first kiss at the age of 15.

Ranma however had his/her first real kiss now at the age 17 and it was the first time that she truly did it on her own, no pressure and no ulterior motive. Just love, pure untainted love and desire.

An extremely aroused Hotaru was panting for air when the two broke apart. She was hot and feeling lost, desire was something new for her and she was in over her head with this situation.

Santa turned and kissed Yuki. The elf let herself go, her hand explored Santa's back and one hand entangled itself in the red hair. She straddled the smaller elf and pressed herself into her love. Tongues duelled and danced a dance that spoke of true love and desires.

When they broke they both were panting.

The last kiss was initiated by Hotaru. She kissed Yuki. It was sweet and tender, Yuki found herself melting as Hotaru tasted sweetly innocent. Soft embraces were making this kiss special.

Not much later the three fell asleep, gentle touches had calmed strong desires, when Haruka came in later she saw Hotaru between Yuki and Santa. The clothes on the ground worried her a bit but she saw no underwear, remembering what Android had told her she sighed and closed the door behind her.

She missed Santa opening an eye and whispering: "Thank you for understanding."

Then Santa pulled Hotaru into her chest and entangled her legs with the other two pairs. She really loved them, and enjoyed the contact of skin. Her now bare hand slid up and down Hotaru's front before settling on her back after trailing a few fingertips over Yuki's belly.

"Stupid hormones."

------

Author's Notes v0.1: Wow, I expected physical affection in July. I think I can add this one to my list of out of control fics. Heck I even had to fight hard so Santa wouldn't do more. Originally I planned on this being a cross with .hack/ but I think I'll keep that one for Aprils Fools. Next is zombie hunting and a brief brush with the Saotome history. I'll probably decide on some cross as well, but which one? Had a lot of fun here and the kisses actually surprised me. I think it worked out in the end.

Author's Notes v0.2: Minor correction and some explanations added, Shampoo accepted the curse and the lock as her last ... rite, action as an Amazon. To her it is a symbol of what she was. That's why she doesn't ask for it to be unlocked. By the way, I'm trying to use British English, so some things might look off but keep it in mind. If I do something wrong please tell me.

Author's Notes v0.3: Corrected the Usagi Chibi-Usa presence at the lingerie store. Forgot however who told me. Sorry but still thank you.


End file.
